Star Fox: Krystal's Honeymoon
by XxSanitariumxX
Summary: Krystal and Fox have just gotten married but the poor vixen is terrified. She loves Fox with all her heart but childhood trauma may keep their love life out of the bedroom unless Fox can help her work things out. Lemon.
1. Chapter 1

The white dress's tail flowed behind the beaming vixen. To her left and to her right were her friends whom had all come to witness this sweet occasion. After years, after all the hard times, after all the heartfelt making up and after all the planning, today was the day.

Today she and the love of her life were finally getting married.

Fox got closer to her with every step on her way to the altar. He looked so handsome in a solid black tuxedo with the red tie around his neck. His smile brought one to the vixen's face as well as a small tear of happiness. As Krystal took the first of three steps up to the altar she took Fox's outstretched hand. His hand was about as warm as the happiness coming from his mind that Krystal picked up on. She also sensed a bit of fear that he might screw up a line or make a fool of himself in front of everyone he knew, especially Krystal.

Krystal stepped up the final steps and stood by Fox's side. Now to her left were her best maids Katt Monroe, Amanda Toad, and Fara Phoenix whom without, the ball would never have started rolling again between Fox and Krystal. There was some tension between Krystal and Fara in the very beginning but that was only because Fara thought that Krystal was just some other mindless woman who wanted nothing more than to scale, gut and mount Fox on the mantle like a trophy bass. Fara was like a sister to Fox and over time became like a sister to Krystal as well.

To Krystal's right was Fox's best men Falco Lombardi, Bill Grey and Slippy Toad. General Peppy Hare was in the front row on the right side and declined Fox's offer to be one of Fox's best men because he wouldn't have been able to stand that long and be able to show the "kids today" how to dance. Even in his age he was a wild man who loved to dance. As far as Krystal's abilities could tell everyone was happy for Fox and Krystal if not a little jealous.

The organ stopped playing here comes the bride and everyone who was not at the altar took their seats. A priest, a humble and somehow familiar looking hound dog, stepped behind the altar and the entire room was silent. Krystal could feel Fox's hand beginning to tremble with excitement as the priest spoke, or perhaps it was her own.

"Dearly beloved, we gather here today to bear witness to a union of two souls." The priest said and that was where Krystal began to zone out. A hundred minds, all feeling happiness, pride, and joy was too much for Krystal to ignore. Their feelings rushed over her mind like a river does a pebble and that only made Krystal happier and become lost in it all.

"I do." Fox said so firmly that there was no chance for lack of certainty.

"And do you Krystal, take this fox to be yours to love and cherish in sickness and in health until death do you part?" The old priest asked Krystal.

Now it was Krystal's turn to tremble. They were so close to becoming mates for life her heart could barely take it. It was like everything in life was right and nothing could kill her joy. She opened her mouth and spoke softly the words she'd been longing to say.

"I do."

"Then by the powers vested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the- …oh." The hound dog said as Fox took Krystal, swept her into his arms and kissed her before the priest had a chance to finish.

The feelings within Krystal were so intense as she was locked in Fox's arms and held captive against his lips. This kiss was not in the sense any different from every other kiss they shared, but this one felt ten times stronger than all of them. This kiss was the first landmark of Fox's and Krystal's new life together as mates for life.

When Fox stood Krystal back up she had a frozen look of awe and surprise on her face that made Fox smile even brighter. The cheering from the people who came to witness their wedlock was what brought Krystal back from her stupor.

"I love you… Krystal _McCloud_." Fox said but was barely louder than a whisper over the loud cheers.

"I love _you,_ Fox McCloud" She said with her mind so that way Fox could hear her over the thunderous applause. Somehow Fox's smile got just a bit bigger and then he jerked his head towards the exit.

Hand in hand, Fox and Krystal walked down the aisle as people continued to cheer and began to throw ceremonious rice. One of the guests didn't seem to get the idea of throwing the rice and not the hard sack it came in.

"Ow!" Fox said as the bag nailed him right in the head.

Krystal giggled as she felt Wolf's triumphant mind laugh at the superb shot he made. The pelting aside, Fox and Krystal kept walking until they came to the large, open wooden doors where outside a stretch limo awaited to spirit the newlyweds off to their new home. The guests followed after still throwing the rice like they were determined to get it in every square inch of the two fox's fur.

The chauffeur was holding the door opened and Krystal was the first one in. She was thankful to be away from the rice and so was Fox who came in right after her. The driver closed the door and within seconds they were off, the tied off cans rattled behind them and Fox and Krystal shared a laugh.

"Well that was an interesting reception." Fox said as he rubbed where Wolf got him right in the head. "Remind me to shoot Wolf down again for that one."

"Okay Fox." She giggled, covering her smile with her hand. Once she had her laugh she then sighed with content. "Krystal McCloud…. That sounds so lovely."

"You have no idea." Fox snickered as he inched in closer to Krystal. His hand began to glide up and down her thigh starting from her knee and stopping just shy of her bikini line. Krystal shivered slightly. Fox had never been this out front and aggressive, usually he was the shy one and never got this close without going red but now it felt like he was no longer shy or even holding back.

"Fox?" Krystal asked.

"Shh." Fox shushed as he put his finger to Krystal's lips. "Just relax." Fox said before drawing in for a kiss. Krystal of course didn't shy away, in fact she welcomed it, and like before this kiss was magical but not exactly as good as the wedlock kiss, but nothing could ever top that. Then she felt it, Fox's tongue was skimming across her lips. Krystal hesitated but eventually let his tongue into her mouth.

The second he had enough of an opening, Fox's tongue dived in, wrestling her tongue and dominating it aggressively. His hands reached behind the vixen's ears, scratching them in her favorite spot for a second before pulling her in deeper to the kiss. Krystal moaned as Fox began to lay her down, slowly mounting her and getting more and more assertive.

Things were upside down Krystal found. Usually Krystal was the one that got things started and Fox was the nervous one. Fox's tongue rolled off and on hers as his hand stroked her thigh until he reached under her seat and gave her a supple behind a gentle squeeze.

Krystal's eyes shot wide open. Suddenly she was anxious and uncomfortable. As much as she loved Fox she didn't quite feel ready for him to start touching her so willfully yet. She wanted him to stop but she didn't want to hurt his feelings by forcing him to, so she decided to find a more tactful way. Then she saw the champagne. She reached out for the bottle and held the cold glass against Fox's cheek.

"Look, Fox! Champagne!"

"What?" Fox asked like he was born yesterday, still reeling from the shock of the cold on his face.

"We should have some! Here let me pour you a glass." Krystal said quickly pushing him off and scurrying out of Fox's strong arms.

"Um… okay." Fox said sounding just a trifle bit disappointed. Still, he knew there was time for business later, for now he would gladly drink with his wife. Krystal handed him a glass and sat uncomfortably far away from Fox, about two seat's length to be exact. Krystal downed her glass quickly while Fox sipped at his with discontent, but not because of how the champagne tasted.

"Why so far away, stranger?" Fox asked as he put the little glass cup down in the cup holder on the door handle.

"What? Oh I uh just uh-" Krystal said but couldn't find an answer so she tried to ignore the question entirely.

Fox cocked an eyebrow. "Krystal, is something the matter?"

"No, nothing's wrong, Fox… nothing at all." Krystal replied but then it hit Fox. She was purposefully trying to be distant; she didn't want to get close to him for some reason. Did he smell bad? No that was impossible; he scrubbed, brushed, and tidied himself up so much there was no way he smelt bad… unless he smelt so good he smelt bad.

'_Crap why did I wear cologne?'_ Fox thought sorely to himself, thinking it was his fault for her being so evasive.

Krystal noticed that Fox's ears laid back and his mood shifted from happy to uncomfortable.

'_Oh no I upset him! I didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable I just… I just don't want him to… but it's his right, he's a male, he's my mate and I _belong_ to him now as are Cerinian customs.'_ Krystal thought miserably to herself.

She was at a precarious crossroad, on one hand she loved Fox and wanted to be with him but on the other she didn't want the things she knew what he'd do to her.

"Fox it's all right, you smell just fine." Krystal said and Fox perked up a bit. "I'm sorry, I guess I'm just a bit nervous is all… I hope I haven't failed at being your mate."

"What? No Krystal, you haven't failed at anything and honestly, I don't think you could ever fail me." Fox said then scooted a seat over real smooth like. "And it's okay if you're a little nervous and it's fine with me if we go a little slow."

"No, Fox. It's fine… do what you want to me." Krystal said opening her legs and arms and shutting her eyes. She could feel the sudden surge of lust pump through Fox. Those words seemed to ignite an animal within him but as soon as she sensed it, the animal was tamed.

"Uh… Krystal, what do you mean?" Fox asked.

"It's okay, just satisfy your needs. I won't stop you." Krystal said and began to tense up. Normally she wasn't afraid of anything she was proud, strong, Cerinian warrior and she was as tough as any ace Cornerian pilot. However, after the things she had heard back on Cerinia she was absolutely terrified of mating and what Fox would do to her, but she could not refuse him. She was his mate now, his outlet for his needs, sexual or otherwise.

Fox shook his head. "No, I don't think I will."

"What?" Krystal gasped. "What's the matter? Did I do something wrong?" Krystal asked, afraid she was driving Fox away.

"No, _I_ did something wrong Krystal… listen, just forget about it right now. Let's just enjoy the day together, relax in our new house and later we'll see what's up."

Krystal sighed with relief in her mind.

"Okay Fox." Krystal said loosening up a bit.

"Hey, we're here!" Fox said looking out the tinted window.

The limo came to a stop outside of the massive two story building. The house was a strong wooden home, the roof looked like it was done yesterday, the gardens under the windows were already blooming, the grass was emerald green and the sun was shining brightly. Krystal stared in awe at the house, she never expected to live in something so beautiful. Fox had gone a step and beyond to get this house.

Before any of them could get out, the door opened for them.

"We have arrived, sir." The driver said while holding the door.

"Come on, Krystal." Fox said climbing out the car. Krystal followed soon after and when she was out she could not stop staring at the house. She always wanted a home and a cold ship was not a very good substitute. Although she loved living on the Great Fox and the Great Fox II, she really wanted a home on the ground to settle down in and raze a family with Fox more than anything.

"Here you go." Fox said to the chauffeur as he gave him a tip and the cost of the rental.

"Have a good day, sir… and a good night." The chauffeur said looking Krystal over who had walked towards the house and out of earshot.

"Yeah we'll see." Fox said a little distastefully. He hated when people ogled Krystal like she was one of those bimbos in a sex magazine. If it were any other day, Fox would have snapped and possibly even attacked the limo driver for so blatantly ogling his wife. Krystal wasn't just some sex object to Fox, she was his friend, his companion, and now she was his lawfully wedded wife. She was his and he was hers for the rest of their hopefully long lived lives. It was his duty to protect her, keep her safe, and ward off jerks like him.

The limo drove off and Fox turned around, forgetting the driver's insolence and instead decided to focus on nothing else but the radiant vixen in front of him. Krystal was still in awe over the house and taking in every wonderful detail of her new home. Now was his chance. The grinning vulpine snuck up behind the vixen and while she was still looking away, he swept her off her feet. Krystal let out a frightened yip but then she realized where she was and who's arms she was in and began giggling ecstatically.

"Fox! What are you doing?" Krystal giggled while looking into Fox's fierce jaded eyes.

"Just some funny tradition, Krystal." Fox chuckled and carried her up the six steps to the patio. Carefully Fox reached out a hand to open the door without dropping Krystal but the door was locked.

"Oh, I think you'll have to put me- or not." Krystal said when Fox adjusted her around so that carried her with one arm only which allowed him to begin digging through his pockets with his other.

"Here they are!" Fox said when he found his keys and then unlocked the door but didn't open it. "I hope you won't feel too disappointed… I tried my best."

"Fox as long as it's got a kitchen where you can cook its fine by me." Krystal teased, now once again in both of Fox's strong arms.

"You would be." Fox smiled as he opened the door. As he carried her inside the house he couldn't help but laugh nervously at her reaction. Krystal's muzzle dropped, her ears perked up, her tail began to swish around, and her grip around his neck doubled in pressure making him slightly uncomfortable.

"Fox this is… this is wonderful!" Krystal gapped.

The living room was finely decorated, matching blue and green furniture were placed around a seventy two inch screen television (of which Fox got from Falco's room on the Great Fox II but he was so busy with Star Falco he'd never notice), the carpets looked so plush and soft that sleeping on them seemed like an option and several windows let in magnificent beams of light but did not glare the TV. The dining room had a nice six seat table with white sheets on it as well as white placemats.

"Come on I want to show you the rest of the house before we go upstairs." Fox said walking into the dining room on the left rather than the living room on the right.

"Are you ever going to put me down?" Krystal asked as she snuggled her face closer to his.

"Not unless I have to." Fox chuckled.

"Good."

The kitchen had marble counters that were colored blue and had small speckles of green in them, the cabinets looked like they were mahogany, the sink was shiny, large and chrome, the refrigerator was tall and also chrome, the tiling on the floor matched the walls which were (like the rest of the house) a deep entrancing blue.

From the kitchen they moved on to the den. The den was furnished with another set of comfortable looking couches, a small coffee table, four stools in front of a bar and a large stockpile of alcohol behind it. Along the walls were pictures of their past exploits when team Star Fox was still alive. There were even trophies, medals, and ribbons from the missions they had flown. Fox's stack was much larger than Krystal's, but giving the fact that she was only a part of Star Fox for three years while Fox had been in since the first Lylat war ten years ago, it was understandable but still impressive that she had about a fourth the number he did.

"Wow!" Krystal gasped when the tour of the downstairs had ended.

"Do you like it so far?" Fox asked.

Krystal smiled. "I could live here… forever. Yes Fox, I love it." Krystal said and brought her lips into his. Since she was so close she could feel the rise in his temperature and his heartbeat rapidly increase, even to this day he still got a rush from when she kissed him. For two minutes Fox and Krystal were lip-locked enjoying the sweet and tender moment but then Fox remembered the rest of the house.

"Alright time for the upstairs." Fox said pulling away from the mesmerized vixen. She opened her eyes slowly and then smiled.

"Are you getting tired yet?" Krystal asked.

"Not a chance." Fox grinned as he took her around to the living room where the stairs were. Without another word, the smiling vulpine carried the blue vixen up the stairs without even breaking a sweat.

"Wow Fox, that was incredible!" Krystal said looking down the thirteen steps.

"Yeah, well… thanks." Fox blushed. "Okay this is our room, all the other rooms are just guest rooms." Fox said moving towards the door directly down the hall. Slowly the door opened and Krystal was beside herself.

"Oh my God, Fox! This is incredible!" Krystal said as Fox crossed the threshold.

The room was large and very comfortable looking, there was a fireplace with a loveseat couch next to it, the bed had deep oceanic blue sheets, was king sized and looked so comfortable Krystal was sure she'd fall asleep with no effort at all. The master bedroom had two dressers that looked like mahogany, there was a large closet between them and looked like it could hide a whole car. There was only one window but it was tall and very wide and it bathed the room in with the light of the sun nearing the dusk. There was also a bathroom on the left of the room and that was where Fox took her next.

"And this is the master bathroom." Fox said as he carried her in and made her jaw drop. 

"Bathroom!? This looks more like a spa!" Krystal gapped. Finally Fox put the thunderstruck vixen so she could explore on her own.

"A Jacuzzi bath! A double stand-in shower! Two sinks! A self-cleaning toilet!" Krystal gasped as she moved from item to item. "Oh my God Fox! I love it! I love it all! … I love you!" Krystal said then rushed the orange beaming vulpine. Without a trace of withdrawal Krystal wrapped her arms around her husband's neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad you like." Fox chuckled when Krystal pulled away.

"Oh I like, Fox. I like a lot." Krystal said just as Fox's hands grabbed her waist. Then it struck her again, the fear of getting intimate, the fear of the pain that had haunted her ever since she was old enough to understand. "Um Fox-"

"Just wait till you feel the bed, it's so soft and warm, like you." Fox said as he slowly led her to the bed.

Krystal's heart went frantic, what if he wanted to mate right now? Ideas, distractions and excuses ran through Krystal's mind but none of them would last forever.

"It… it is s-soft." Krystal stuttered when she put her hand on the bed to evaluate its softness.

"Go ahead, lie down." Fox cooed softly into her ear making the poor vixen shiver.

It took almost all of Krystal's strength to be strong and to not tremble, but the fear was ever growing and her willpower wouldn't last much longer. When she was on her back Fox's hand crawled slowly up from her knee all the way up to her chest. Krystal clenched her eyes shut but Fox's hand didn't stop to play with her breasts, instead it bypassed them and moved up past her neck to her stroke her cheek.

Everything about her was screaming that she was afraid and uncomfortable. Her trembles, her firmly shut beautiful eyes, her fast breathing. He would never feel right trying to engage in an act as serious as sex without her full-fledged acceptance.

"Krystal, what's wrong? Why are you acting like you're afraid of me?" Fox asked.

"N-nothing is wrong Fox… I'm ready." Krystal said trying to open her eyes but she decided against it because a tear would fall out if she did.

"No. Something is wrong Krystal." Fox said as he stroked her cheek with his thumb the way she liked. It got her to smile but not as much as he'd have hoped.

Krystal's wet eyes opened to see Fox's green ones full of patience and understanding. She could tell him anything, he'd never be disappointed and he'd help if he could. But could she really tell him she was afraid of fulfilling her Cerinian duties as his mate?

For a minute Krystal had to suck up her pride before she could speak. It took all her fortitude but she pushed past her embarrassment and anxiety.

"Fox I… I'm scared." Krystal said as a tear made it only so far down her gorgeous face before Fox wiped it away.

"Scared of what?" Fox asked as he laid right next to her.

"I'm scared of what you're going to do to me." Krystal admitted as it all clicked in the fox's head.

"Oh… I suspected that might have been it." Fox said nodding slightly.

"What do you mean?" Krystal asked, surprised he was so understanding and not angry. If he were Cerinian, he'd probably already have forced himself upon her, taking what he wanted whether she screamed no or not. But that wasn't Fox. Fox was gentle, caring, loving. He'd never harm her and would cut off his own tail well before he would.

"Well Krystal, there have been… other women in my life and some of them were… well…. You remember Miyu right?" Fox began, obviously feeling very awkward and pressured to go about this as tactfully as well.

"Yes." Krystal breathed, the fact of knowing Fox had been with other women rolling off her entirely.

"Well, Miyu _was_ a virgin when we met but four months later and well… she gave it to me." Fox sighed. "She was terrified at first; she couldn't stop trembling like you. I told her over and over even when I was working her over that we could stop at any time, but she never wanted to."

"And?"

"W-What I'm trying to tell you is its fine, I can wait until you're more comfortable, and when you do feel ready I'll be very gentle." Fox said as he rubbed her cheek.

Krystal looked away; this was a lot of information to take in. She hated the idea of Fox holding, loving, and kissing another woman instead of her. It was so obscure and felt so unnatural to her it was like saying she suddenly breathed water and drank air.

"Did you love them? Any of the women you were with before me?"

Fox swallowed hard and he looked away for a moment. He was obviously wrestling with that question; searching for correct answer. She could sense within him that he wasn't trying to cover it up, but tell her the absolute truth. 

"There were times I thought I did but it was not meant to be. I cared for them before and even came tried to find it but I never did. What I felt I guess you could call it love but it wasn't strong enough, not like how I feel about you." Fox reassured. At first Krystal felt inclined to not believe him but in his mind he could not lie without her knowing, and he had not lied yet.

"Fox I've… there's something you should know about me. Outside you and Panther I never… I have never been in another relationship. In fact I have never really gone further than the third base as you call it."

Fox blinked and his face became blank of emotion. "Wait so you're a-"

"I'm a virgin." Krystal admitted sheepishly, unable to look him in the eyes anymore.

Fox's muzzle dropped and could hardly believe his ears. It's not that he thought that Krystal was a slut or anything, but he expected that _somewhere_ in her life she had had sex with someone else. It was hard to know to be exact however, as Krystal hardly ever spoke of her past or of her ruined home world Cerinia.

"That explains why you'd be a little frightened. It's nothing to be ashamed of though; everyone is always a little scared the first time. Hell, even I was practically too scared to go through with it."

"I guess so but I've been dreading this since I was young. It always comes back to haunt me that I'll have to submit myself to a cold unloving mate for the rest of my life."

Fox wrapped his arm around his vixen, pulling her into his body in a warm embrace.

"Krystal I would never force you to-"

"I know Fox, you're different from my people." Krystal said as hugged him back, allowing herself to become lost in his scent and heat radiating off his strong body. "There is a tradition in my people, it's called First Rites. It's where a girl is turned into a woman by submitting to a male in a courting ceremony. The warriors all spar and fight until one of them overcomes. He then gets to take his prize and beds her that very night. I was to have my First Rites but when the day came my planet was…."

Even in Fox's loving embrace she still managed to cry. The thought of Cerinia being destroyed, losing her mother, her culture, her customs, and her way of life was powerful enough to make her cry even in her most favorite spot.

"I'm sorry for your planet Krystal." Fox whispered, rubbing her back and licking her cheek.

"Thank you, Fox. I've gotten over most of it… but it still hurts sometimes and…. What am I doing?" Krystal said and the emotional wall broke down.

"Krystal?" Fox asked starting to become very worried.

"I'm sorry, Fox. I'm a terrible mate!" Krystal sobbed. "The women of my people are supposed to be obedient and ready whenever a man wants to satisfy his needs, but all I've resisted you at every turn! I'm so sorry Fox."

Fox frowned to himself as he listened to her cry. She was clearly traumatized about sex and his advances had only made it worse, yet _she_ was the one apologizing. He had no idea that Krystal had these strange customs imbedded within her, and he had no intentions of exploiting him. She may be his mate, but she was a person and he loved her far too much to ever hurt her.

"Krystal its fine, you don't need to be ready every single time I'd like to… satisfy myself. If you had to, neither of us would be able to leave we'd probably never stop."

"But Fox it's our honeymoon and-"

"It can wait until you're good and ready." Fox said then kissed her on the lips affectionately. "In the meantime, I'll make us a nice dinner while you relax in the Jacuzzi bath." 

"But-" Krystal tried to protest but Fox wasn't hearing it.

"I was thinking steak tonight. You still like yours rare right?" Fox grinned and helped stand her up.

"But we-"

"Now go on, go enjoy yourself for about an hour, I won't be ready until then." Fox said with sincerity and a smile on his face.

Krystal walked to the bathroom door but stopped in the doorway. "You… you're not disappointed?" she asked.

Fox shook his head. "I have the rest of my life with you Krystal, I can wait until you feel better and you've worked things out."

"Okay." Krystal said weakly then just as Fox closed the door she whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too, Krystal." Fox replied from the other side then headed downstairs.

That warmed the blue vixen's heart, almost as much as how the vulpine was treating her. He wasn't disappointed and he wasn't angry. Any given male on Cerinia had the right to beat a female that did not submit to him at any time of his choosing, but Fox would never even lift a finger against her. They had sparred before, but even when they spared he held back almost completely.

She slowly padded over to the Jacuzzi bath and turned on the hot water. Within a few minutes the tub was full, the room was steamy, and Krystal's white wedding dress was stored safely in the top shelf of what she assumed was her dresser since it had all of her clothes in it. Inch by inch she slipped into the calm, warm water and immediately she was released. Her fur on the back of her neck stood up but then became suspended when it fell into the water. As she relaxed her mind began to stretch out on its own and she began to watch Fox.

'_Let's see add the steaks… Montréal spices and… oh damn how did that recipe go?'_ Fox said in his mind. Over the years Krystal found that he would often talk to himself mentally. Before they were dating she caught him once or twice looking her over and then he would beat himself up in his head because it was unprofessional and he didn't want to grow too attracted to her because he felt that he had a snowball's chance in Hell with her.

How wrong he was.

So many people ogled Krystal everywhere she went. She didn't hold it against them; it was natural male and sometimes female impulses sparked by her remarkable figure and good looks. A lot of their fantasies were very… putrid, and the mere exposure to some of them frightened and confused Krystal. Not Fox however. Even in his fantasies he was a gentleman. He started off slow and gave her a back rub that the fantasy Krystal really enjoyed. After that he'd slowly lead her into it until the fantasy Krystal could take no more and then snapped. She would yell at Fox to take her then and there and fantasy Fox wouldn't refuse. Not once did Fox ever think of degrading her during his fantasy, he kept it nice, he kept it normal, unlike many people.

'_Okay almost done, now to put it in the… hello, Krystal.' _Fox thought when he felt a feeling of déjà vu.

Krystal smiled in her Jacuzzi bath. "You felt me?"

'_Yeah I did but um, could you please give me some privacy for a minute while I prep down here? I want everything to be perfect.'_

"Yes Fox I was just zoning out and my mind crossed against yours… I love you."

_'And I love you, Krystal.' _Fox thought before thinking of himself kissing Krystal.

When Krystal got the message she closed her eyes. "Fox? Do you remember when we first met?"

_'How could I forget my floating angel vixen?' _Fox asked as the memory replayed in his mind from beginning to end without complete accuracy.

"Well… do you remember the first time we slept in the same bed?"

'_Aw that was a train wreck… I'm still sorry by the way… I don't know what came over me.'_

Krystal shifted. "You're at no fault Fox. It's my fault for accidently touching your… well… it."

'_I wish you would have told me sooner, I wouldn't have done anything if you hadn't waken me. It has a mind of its own.'_

"Yeah…" Krystal said as a little angst crept up on her.

The first night they slept in the same bed was the best night of her young life, as well as the most enlightening and frightening night. It was Krystal's idea from the beginning for them to share a bed but Fox was a little worried, mainly because of what sleeping in the same bed would mean. It was very apparent from the slightest tell that Fox liked Krystal more than anyone else he ever had, and he didn't want to wreck what they had going by throwing sex into the carefully balanced relationship.

When Krystal finally managed to get Fox to cooperate and share a bed she fell asleep happier than she ever had before in her life. During the night, Krystal rolled over and her tail began twitching and tickling Fox's waist. That was the first time she ever felt it and when she did feel it she woke up instantly. She laid there for several minutes mentally grasping the size of Fox's member as it pressed against her through his sweatpants. She never thought that Fox would be so endowed. In truth, she was secretly hoping it was small like Falco always jested so that one day if they ever did decide to get intimate the pain would be small like him. That was not the case at all however. If anything he'd rip her apart if he became too excited. He could do it too, Fox was much stronger than her and she'd be powerless if he went berserk trying to satisfy his needs.

That was not a Fox she wanted to see, lust burning in his eyes, a snarl on his face, growling in hers and holding her down forcefully while she screamed because of the pain of his rapid and powerful thrusts.

'_Krystal are you all right? You're getting a little cold.' _Fox thought, breaking Krystal's nightmare.

"Yes I'm fine." Krystal said and moved to the fountain and turned the hot water on full blast. She suddenly felt very, very cold.

'_You sure? You're not thinking about… well you know, are you? Because we'll talk about it after dinner. For now you should just relax.'_

"I know, I wasn't thinking about… that. I was just- is something burning?"

_'Huh? What are you- OH MY GOD!' _Fox shouted and then their mental connection was broken.

Krystal sighed. She didn't know if something was really burning but Fox was a paranoid as a chef could get. He took great care of his dishes and if someone even said the word burn it was like they'd just thrown a live grenade into the kitchen. Needless to say, he didn't barbeque very well. Still, he could cook for her anytime he wanted and she'd eat it gratefully.

The thought of Fox's delicious cooking melted Krystal's thoughts once more and shortly after she fell back into a state of bliss. The frightening thoughts of what awaited were completely out of her mind. Or at least she thought.

Fox nuzzled Krystal's neck with his muzzle. She could tell he was enjoying her warmth because of how little he now shivered. They were back on the Great Fox and the heating system malfunctioned causing ship wide subzero temperatures until Rob could fix it.

"I love you, Krystal. You're so warm." Fox sighed as he hugged her tighter.

Krystal smiled and nuzzled him under his muzzle. "I love you too, Fox."

"Promise me you'll never leave this bed." Fox growled approvingly.

"We have to get out sometime." Krystal giggled.

"No, never again. Let's just stay here, forever." Fox sighed.

"All right Fox, I promise." Krystal said before Fox locked her into a kiss. She could feel the warmth in his mind and that made her all the warmer.

"Thank you Krystal, I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Probably die in a wreck somewhere." Krystal teased.

"You'd like that wouldn't you?" Fox teased back and then began to tickle her.

"AH! FOX STOP!" Krystal cried out but Fox didn't stop and to be honest, she really didn't want him to. It was all fun and games for Fox until Krystal managed to find a foothold despite her uncontrollable laughter. Within seconds the game was on the other foot.

"No Krystal don't I'm not-" Fox tried to lie but Krystal knew he was ticklish and she exploited that weakness. The vixen soon found herself being tickled back however when Fox's fingers found her sides once more. Within minutes the two foxes were exhausted and panting.

As Krystal laid on top of her vulpine, she couldn't help but love the position, however awkward. Fox's body weight was mainly muscle and it was hard to find a soft spot on him but she could never remember a bed as comfortable as he. His deep breaths, his soft petting, the cute chuckle he made every once in a while. She loved it all and especially him.

"Fox I-" Krystal said before she got caught in his jade green eyes. Those eyes were the first things she saw after being trapped in her crystallized prison for so long, those eyes were the ones that watched her closely while he trained her to become an ace pilot, and those were the same eyes that shed tears of joy when she took him back.

Suddenly a feeling welled up inside the vixen. It was a strange feeling, one that she never felt until now. It was an intimate one, deeply intimate. To describe it blatantly, every cell in her body began call out for her vulpine at once. She longed for him in a more passionate and intense way than she had ever felt before. She wanted him now more than everything.

"Yes Krys-" Fox managed to say before Krystal sat on her vulpine bed and pinned him down. Fox didn't resist but he was a little confused by the look in Krystal's eyes. He'd never seen that look in her eyes before but he saw it on a regular basis in the eyes of many other women. That look had also gleamed numerous times when he looked at her. It was a look of lust.

"Fox." Krystal said, her heartbeat skyrocketing as a tingling wet feeling struck her every nerve down in her womanhood. "Fox, I-I" Krystal said, her mental containment rapidly breaking down.

"Krystal?" Fox asked which was the final straw. Krystal began to attack her lover's lips with her own while her hands felt the very strong, very hard surface of the surprised Fox's chest. She had felt it so many times over and had ran her fingers through his warm fur time and time again but only until now did she get an overpowering satisfaction from it.

She sensed that Fox did not mind her sudden advances, in fact he welcomed them. Had he tried to resist in any way, Krystal would have squelched his efforts. Something strong was building within her and she needed to release it before it consumed her entirely. Krystal pulled away from Fox and before she could give him the chance to take off his shirt she tore it off with her claws. Bits and pieces of Fox's white tank top shirt were everywhere inside the bed now but neither stopped to care.

Then a sharp pang of delight zapped the vixen from the area between her legs. It was so sudden and so enthralling that she forgot all about her vulpine and reached through her pajama pants to see with her hand what was wrong. The resulting consequence was an equally pleasing rub against her cleft. Krystal gasped just before Fox rolled her over and mounted her.

"F-Fox! W-w-what are you-"

"I can't have you forgetting me now can I?" Fox grinned and then inhaled deeply. "Someone's excited." Fox growled and then licked his lips, savoring the meal to come.

Krystal's pants began to slowly slide off. The vulpine was toying with her now; his hot breaths ruffled her fur and tickled her womanhood with unbelievable force. When her silk pajama pants reached her knees Fox threw them off and then almost dove into Krystal's legs.

"My aren't you a naughty girl." Fox breathed heavily as if he knew his breaths were tickling her. "Such lacy little things." Fox said sneaking his left index finger underneath the lacy little thong. Krystal's muzzle dropped and she shrieked from the probing touch. Never in her life had she ever been touched this way and she had never felt this good being touched.

"Fox!" Krystal gasped when Fox removed the white lacy thong.

"I bet you taste good." Fox said with a sinister grin on his face-

"Hey Krystal, everything's all set downstairs. Come down when you're ready!" Fox said from the other side of the door.

Krystal snapped violently out of her daydream and spilled a lot of water out of the tub. Her heart was beating heavily like she had been running and for some reason her womanhood was still tingling like in her fantasy.

'_That's strange.'_ Krystal thought then decided to test something out. She reached a hand under the water and slowly moved towards the tingling sensation. Her curious finger barely even touched herself and she gasped. The same feeling she had in her daydream of when Fox touched her little mound jumped her.

"What's happening to me?" Krystal asked as she hugged her legs in the Luke warm water while trying to ignore the tingling sensation creeping up throughout her body.


	2. Chapter 2

"Krystal? Krystal, are you okay? Dinner's getting cold!" Fox said from the other side of the bathroom door.

Krystal snapped out of her daydream and then she noticed the cold water. A few minutes ago it was hot it seemed but now it was freezing cold. She was sure she was pruned but she didn't care. For some reason her womanhood was doing strange things that it never had done before. These sudden foreign feelings of pleasure were frightening her no matter how pleasant, but now the delightful tingling had ceased and she managed to calm down.

"Um yes, Fox. I'm… I'm okay." Krystal replied as she moved to drain the tub and get out.

"Alright. Come down when you're ready, everything's ready." Fox said excitedly then left.

Krystal's teeth began to chatter as she stepped out of the cold bath. The condensation on the large mirror behind the sinks was gone. She'd been in the bath soaking and holding herself longer than she should have. If Fox's meal was wasted because of her stalling Krystal would never forgive herself. It wasn't everyday Fox made his unbelievably delicious steaks.

As quickly and proficiently as she could, Krystal fixed her hair, brushed her fur and dressed in a blue silk dress Fox got her for her birthday last year. By far it was her favorite because it complimented her fur, her eyes and it showed off her finely toned legs. Cerinians were proud people and Krystal didn't have very much to be proud of save her body. Most Cerinian women, and women in general, would kill for a body like hers.

She stopped just for a second to further admire herself. Her deep blue fur was as blue as an ocean, the white compliments as white as a pearl that snaked down her body starting from her muzzle, down to her flat belly, and stopping just six inches down the insides of her thighs. Krystal smiled as she ran her finger along the pattern of her tattoos on both of her arms and legs. They marked her as both a warrior and a hunter, something almost unheard of for a Cerinian woman. Krystal's cerulean eyes soon eyed one of her double edged features. Her breasts were, as Katt once put, "so ungodly perfect, perky, and big I just want to motorboat them!"

The vixen frowned and put her hands to them, wishing them away. One thing that most everybody noticed about her first was her breasts, and they would lust after them in their heads for hours until it gave her a headache just trying to push them out.

'_At least Fox likes them. It's kind of cute when sneaks a peek every now and again… I just wish everyone else wouldn't.'_ Krystal thought as she let out a long sigh.

"Okay, you're going to go down there, you're going to have a lovely dinner with Fox and then later we'll… well we'll get to that later." Krystal said. It was hard even thinking of mating with Fox all of a sudden. Her daydream in the bathtub began to conflict her previous views on mating. Maybe it wasn't as bad as she thought, or maybe her mind was just trying to trick her with an over the top fantasy.

Still, whatever the reason, tonight was going to be special and to be special she'd need something to match the occasion. Krystal looked down at her dress, she loved the blue dress and the man that gave it to her but she decided that tonight wasn't its night. She walked back to her dresser and looked through her clothes. Krystal had a rather large arrange of clothing she had collected over the years. Some of them were gifts and the rest she bought with her own money.

One of her favorite articles of clothing was a small thong she got from Katt. Katt was a person Krystal could go to no matter what. Krystal had explained to Katt that normal female underwear felt too constricting and for some reason felt wrong. So being the good sport Katt was, she helped Krystal pick out something more comfortable after she got done laughing her pink head off.

"Okay this will work, Fox won't know what hit him." Krystal thought out loud as she stripped back down to nothing but fur. If her blue dress wouldn't work then nothing else would except something personal. Krystal decided it was time to pull _it_ out for this special occasion….

…. Krystal padded quietly down the stairs of her new home and was a little curious as to what was making it glow so strangely. As she reached the bottom of the stairs and her vision was no longer obscured by the walls in her way and the vixen couldn't help but smile. Fox had been very busy it seemed. A trail of rose petals was laid out so thickly that not a speck of carpet was visible, there were candles arranged throughout the house that gave it a deep orange glow, and under the mouthwatering smells of Fox's steaks Krystal could smell the lavender incense burning.

"Fox? Where are you?" Krystal sang as she walked slowly through the house as if she were a guest; timidly and carefully.

"In here love!" Fox sang back from the dining room. For some reason he was sheltering his mind and that drove Krystal to be a little quicker getting to the dining room. As she rounded the corner she saw a sight she hadn't seen in ages.

"Fox! Where did you get that? I thought it was destroyed!" Krystal asked the vulpine dressed in Cerinian clothing. Fox didn't respond. "Fox? …Are you okay?" Krystal asked taking small steps closer and closer to Fox.

"Whoa." Fox exhaled under his breath as his eyes feasted upon the incomprehensible beauty in front of him.

"You like?" Krystal asked nervously despite the fact that Fox liking her in her Cerinian outfit she first met him in was painted all over his face and running all around his mind.

"I love it! You look so beautiful… so _hot_!" Fox said as he continued to eye Krystal and her goddess like figure. But then he began to feel a disturbance under his loincloth and he had to act fast to avert it becoming visible and most likely break free of its minimum security prison.

'Um baseball, nuns- err really old nuns! No? Um… walking in on Slippy in the shower while he sings High School Musical- ah there we go.' Fox thought to himself and sure enough the uprising died as well as a little part of him on the inside.

"So um where'd you get this outfit? Wasn't it lost when the Great Fox went down?" Krystal asked after she heard everything Fox thought. She didn't fully understand why he was thinking of Slippy in the shower singing girly songs but she knew enough of Fox to realize that he was hiding something.

Fox looked down at his clothes. They were almost exactly like Krystal's clothes but they were made for a man. The loincloth was larger and broader as were the sandals and shoulder plates. Fox's outfit also had half of what looked like a sheet around his chest and shin guards. The cloth itself was made of cotton and just had tribal designs embroidered around the edges.

"Yes Krystal, that outfit you made me _was_ destroyed." Fox admitted as Krystal looked him down with deep judging and adoring eyes.

"It's looks great Fox, but where did this come from?" Krystal asked as she circled the vulpine. "Did you make these yourself?" Krystal asked as she grabbed Fox's tail to inspect the back of his loincloth.

Fox immediately flushed red. In Cornerian cultures grabbing a mammal by the tail was either an intense gesture of hostility or an extremely passionate gesture of lust when shared between couples. Fox had had his tail grabbed many times, some of which were by the most attractive women he had seen, but now Krystal was at the top of that list. To Krystal however, pulling Fox's tail meant pretty much the same as pulling his arm.

"Y- yes I did. S-Slip helped a bit." Fox said as the oblivious vixen stroked Fox's tail fur which was also a gesture of yearning for the stroked.

"They look great Fox, almost exactly like mine." Krystal said looking back at her tail. She hadn't worn her ceremonial plates in months but tonight she thought the time was right to dig them out.

"Yeah well I uh…" Fox said grabbing his tail away from Krystal before her fondling could reignite what he just put down, "kind of copied yours a bit."

"That's so sweet, Fox." Krystal said as she wrapped her arms around Fox and practically squeezed him to death. Krystal didn't look it but she was strong and that excluded when she used her powers to amplify her strength if invoked by a strong emotion. "You look so nice and well I-"

"K-Krys!" Fox wheezed as the color in his face went from red to blue.

"Oh! Sorry, Fox." Krystal blushed as she released Fox from her steely grasp. Fox panted a bit to restore the air in his lungs but no harm was done.

"It's okay, Krystal." Fox chuckled.

Krystal smiled slightly as she played with her thumbs. "Fox… I'm, grateful."

"For what?" Fox asked as he adjusted his toga.

"Seeing you like this makes me feel more at home then I have in years. I feel like you're a male in my clan and because of that I feel nostalgic… thank you."

"It's no problem Krystal." Fox said then kissed her on the cheek. "I'd do this and more to make you happy, but to tell you the truth; these clothes make me feel kind of free." Fox said then felt a draft through his loincloth. "Maybe a little too free." Fox said as he shivered.

"You get used to it, or if you're smart you wear underwear." Krystal giggled.

Fox blushed and smiled nervously. "We should eat now, before it gets too cold."

"You're right; we shouldn't keep your cooking waiting." Krystal said just as she took a seat. Another thing about Krystal was she was impeccably fast, especially when it was dinner time.

"I hope you like it Krystal, I've spent weeks creating this new blend of spices." Fox said as he took his seat right next to the vixen with a ferociously whipping tail.

"I'm sure I'll love it." Krystal said instead of diving into her steak. She took a little time to examine the food Fox had prepared for her. The steak looked fat and dribbled out sweet juices just by poking it, there was a salad bowl waiting for her with baby spinach, sliced strawberries, blackberries, and iceberg lettuce. A bowl of mashed potatoes with a bar of soft butter next to it caught her eyes before she caught sight of the bowl of sweat peas. Her mouth was already watering but when she saw Fox's homemade cornbread she almost died there on the spot. Finally to top it all off there was a bottle of red wine in a silver bucket on a stand filled with ice next to the table.

"Wow Fox, how long did this take you?" Krystal asked as she looked into Fox's gorgeous green eyes.

"Not too long, I did have a lot of time to prepare since you took a bit longer than I estimated. Lucky me I guess." Fox shrugged with a humored smile on his muzzle.

"Sorry." Krystal said feeling sheepish despite the fact he was smiling.

"No, don't be sorry, its fine. In fact, it gave me a longer prep time to make everything perfect." Fox said then clapped his hands. At Fox's, command a large fire ignited from behind the vulpine and a bit of smooth jazz began to play.

"A fire place in the dinning room? How did I miss that!?" Krystal whispered as the flames roared and shone in her hypnotized eyes.

Fox clapped his hands again and the fireplace covered up by a brick layout like the mantle that enclosed it. With the fire gone the spell was broken and Krystal snapped out of her stupor.

"I had it closed off at the time; I wanted it to be a surprise. Do you want to try?" Fox asked.

"Try what?"

"Opening it up again." Fox snickered.

"Okay." Krystal said and clapped as nervously as she smiled. The fire place didn't open again. "Did I do something wrong?"

"Here allow me." Fox said but instead of clapping himself he took Krystal's wrists and clapped twice in the exact synchronized clap it required as a password.

The fire place opened up and the fire that was about to die reignited into a warm blaze that gradually calmed. "Thank you Fox." Krystal said her hands began to sweat a little. Fox still was holding onto her wrists but she didn't mind. He was being gentle and she enjoyed his warmth more than any warmth from a fire.

"It was no problem, Krystal." Fox sighed. The light from the fireplace made Krystal a captivating sight and like before his mind went blank at the overwhelming levels of beauty his mind had become intoxicated in. "You know what, Krystal?"

"What, Fox?" Krystal sighed deeply. Fox's mind had begun to meld with hers and she felt just as enticed with her beauty as if she were Fox.

"Your beautiful face has not changed a bit since the second it was eternally etched into my mind as the pure definition of beautiful."

The two foxes sat there gazing into each other's fire sparkling eyes with nothing to say as overwhelming love consumed them. Krystal was the most susceptible to it though. She was feeling every feeling Fox was and it added to her own tender and near overpowering feelings. Then slowly, millimeter by millimeter the two lovers converged. It seemed to last an eternity but it was definitely worth the wait in the end. In a burst of passion the two fox's lips met. Just like their wedlock kiss this one was prized above all the rest. It felt so miraculous and special that they couldn't deny they had both made the right choice.

Fox leaned in closer to his lovely vixen and grasped behind the head to pull her in deeper to himself. Krystal did not shy away, she had become rather addicted to Fox's lips against hers. It was then after the vulpine grew tired of keeping his hands in line. His left hand, which had been pulling Krystal in, now inched down Krystal's soft neck.

Krystal opened her eyes just enough to see through her eyelashes. She didn't sense any lustful motives within Fox but she was still cautious and ready to start scrambling for excuses. Fox noticed this however. Her lack of willingness to get closer, her slight movements of shrinking away and the kiss was slowly becoming lame and dead. He felt like he wasn't welcome and that he was forcing himself onto her. Gradually the vulpine withdrew, extremely troubled with how little Krystal wanted him.

"We should eat." Fox said as he sat at the table. He didn't look at Krystal even though she was absolutely radiant in the fire light. Fox began to revert back to how he used to behave around her, quiet, at a distance and he had a feeling of little worth next to her, like comparing quartz to diamond. He cut into his steak and took a bite of the juicy thick steak but the meal he had cooked was now bitter to him.

For a while Krystal didn't eat, she sat in her chair crushing her hands together. She didn't like how small she made Fox feel. It was her duty as a Cerinian female to be obedient to her mate and fill his needs but she was afraid of what that meant. Trying to put the ordeal behind, Krystal thought of brighter times when she was just a child….

…. "Krystal, slow down!" A blue furred vixen called after the small running kit. Almost immediately the blue kit stopped running and turned around with a bright smile on her face.

"Sorry, mother. Today is just _so_ beautiful." Krystal said as she basked in the bright warm sun and the hundreds of flowers around her. The flowers were as numerous in colors as they were in numbers. None were colored the same shades or patterns. A small summer breeze brought their abundant scents to the small twitching nose of the young kit and she smiled all the brighter.

"It's all right, Krystal. But let's get to your cousin's marriage ceremony a little slower; I'm a little tired today." The vixen who looked just like Krystal said.

"Yes mother… why are you so tired?" Krystal asked as she picked a flower and handed it to her mother.

Krystal's mother smiled. There was no hiding why she was tired from her daughter; Krystal was twice as adept as her in telepathy even at her young age.

"Your father was a little restless from yesterday's hunt… I had to tend to his needs."

Krystal's tail began to droop and her mood dropped in turn. "M-Mother?" Krystal stammered.

"Yes, Krystal?"

"Why… why do women have to tend to a male's needs like that? If it hurts them so much then why? Sometimes at night their screams wake me up and I can't sleep the rest of the night." Krystal said as they continued through the meadow of flowers.

"Because Krystal, it's a woman's duty and if a woman does a good enough job performing in her duty she is rewarded with a child." Krystal's mother responded. "And besides, if I didn't tend to your father I wouldn't have you." Krystal's mother said and bent down to nuzzle the little kit on the cheek.

"I see." Krystal sighed. She didn't think too highly of having to tend to a male especially when they can be so violent. Krystal's father was really aggressive and often when he got angry he'd take it out on her mother. Krystal's mother only just began to stop walking with a limp she got the last time her father was angry.

Krystal's mother smiled. "Don't worry Krystal, I know that one day you'll have a mate that will love you, be kind, and _never_ hurt you."

Krystal's ears perked up. "What else will he be like?"

Krystal's mother laughed. "Well Krystal, he'll be very handsome, have eyes that shine as like the moon, strong and yet gentle, tall enough that when you're full grown you'll have to stand on your toes just to kiss him. And he'll keep you safe from harm at every turn."

The little kit smiled and knew it to be true. Her mother had _never_ once lied to her and she wouldn't start here. If her mother said it was so, then it was so.

"He sounds amazing." Krystal giggled. "What about our children, mother? Will we have children together?"

"Many." Her mother said with a smile but a distant look in her eyes as if she was remembering something from long ago. A distant fantasy she had given up on.

"And they'll all be healthy and strong like their parents." Once more Krystal felt like running and she took off into the meadow. "Krystal! Krystal, come back here!" Krystal's mother called after the little kit. Eventually Krystal came back but she had more questions on her mind.

"Mother?"

"Yes, Krystal?" Krystal's mother panted, trying to catch her breath from chasing after the kit with endless energy.

"How bad does it hurt when a man…." Krystal said but trailed off feeling a little embarrassed and afraid.

Krystal's mother frowned. She didn't want to lie but she also didn't want to have this many conversation about mating with her daughter so young. Still, she'd find out eventually whether it was with her powers, in practice, or from one of the older girls so might as well tell her now.

"It depends on your mate and his size. When I had my first rights it hurt so badly I cried but when it was done, I didn't care."

"Why not, mother?" Krystal asked.

"Because I was officially a woman, and a woman can bear any pains. Soon after I was wed-locked to your father and it didn't hurt so badly the next time. Gradually it began to hurt less and less until I hardly notice it at all."

"Oh… what do you mean by size? Do you mean how big his muscles are or how tall he is? Because if that is the case, I want a mate who is weak and short, not strong and tall."

"Well that's not exactly what I meant in size. It's also up to the chief and fate who you will be paired with. But don't worry; I know you'll get the perfect mate." Krystal's mother said.

"Well what did you mean then?" Krystal asked.

Krystal's mother shook her head. "Children are so curious. Sit down Krystal."

Immediately the little kit sat down next to her mother. She was eager to know everything she could so she would be ready one day. She wanted to be strong like her mother and gift her with many grandchildren in her old age.

"You see Krystal… men and women all come in different sizes. Some are tall, some are short, some have all blue fur and some have blue and white like you do. And some women have smaller breasts than other and some have larger than others."

"Oh… like how you have bigger breasts than Aunty Clara!" Krystal said as she pieced what her mother told her together.

"Yes, and the same goes for men too."

"Some have larger breasts?" Krystal asked.

For reasons Krystal didn't understand her mother began to laugh. Krystal was so naïve sometimes yet she was so smart and could comprehend things as well as any adult once it was explained fully to her.

"No Krystal, not exactly…" Krystal's mother giggled as she ran her fingers along an orange and purple flower.

"Well what then?"

"Everything of a man differs from man to man… including their manhood." Krystal's mother said. Most parents would never dream of having this sort of talk with their child but to Cerinians, sex was casual, and children learned from an early age. The reasons for this were numerous, mainly because their morals were placed in slightly different areas and the longest most Cerinians lived was to about twenty five because of how low their quality of life was. Cerinians were almost like packs of animals; they followed their prey and made their bed where they were when the sun went down. Usually there was a clan cave they flocked to but some clans chose to wonder rather than get comfortable.

"Oh…" Krystal said as she finally understood her mother's drifts. "So then how big do they get?"

Krystal's mother shook her head. "Oh dear… that is a conversation for another time Krystal. Come on we need to get to your cousin's marriage before we're late."

For the moment Krystal dropped the conversation. She was determined to remember and ask her mother later but after the marriage ceremony however, the young kit had forgotten entirely….

…._ 'I'm sorry you will never be able to see your grandchildren.'_ Krystal thought to herself and then looked at the inner conflicting vulpine. _'But I promise you, they will be with the man you said I was destined to be with.'_

Krystal took up her fork and knife and neatly carved an adequate piece of her steak off. She savored the juicy flavors in her mouth for a while and noticed Fox was rather pensive and not eating.

"This is really good Fox, as always." Krystal said trying to perk Fox up.

"Thank you Krystal, I'm glad you enjoy it." Fox said rather hollowly. Krystal bit her lips but then carved another piece. With her fork skewering the meat, she carried it to Fox's mouth.

"Come on, Foxy. You know you want it." Krystal taunted while holding the steak under Fox's nose.

Fox shook his head and smiled. "You're trying to feed me?"

"Yes but it seems you don't want it so…" Krystal said and then ate the piece intended for Fox.

"Hey! That was mine!" Fox whined.

"Mm and it was _so_ good." Krystal said as she chewed the steak before swallowing.

"That wasn't very nice Krystal." Fox pretended to whine but then carved himself a slice. "But you know what? I forgive you." Fox said as he held the slice out to Krystal.

"Oh Fox you shouldn't have." Krystal said as she attempted to bite down on the steak but just as her muzzle closed in around it did she realize Fox yanked it away. "Hey!"

"Sorry Krystal, but now we're even." Fox said as he slowly descended the steak into his muzzle.

The vixen giggled to herself and flashed him a cute smile. Already Fox's mood was lightening. He was back to smiling and wasn't feeling so down anymore. She had her darling vulpine back and their dinner went on splendidly. Before long they had eaten their fill, drank most of the wine, and were playfully flirting with each other.

"You know Krystal, sometimes I think you use your powers to hypnotize me." Fox chuckled as he stroked her hand with his fingers.

"Maybe." Krystal giggled and bit at his fingers. "Mostly on laundry day or when there's a big spider in my room."

"No you don't, don't lie, Krysie." Fox scoffed and gave her a growl.

"Don't believe me? Well, let's see if you believe this." Krystal said rising to the challenge and diving into Fox's mind.

"My milkshake brings all the boys to the yard." Fox droned out like he had a frontal lobotomy. He blinked once and the blank look on his face was gone.

"Oh-ho-ho-ho-ho-ho! You are going to get it now, _Krysie!_" Fox said before getting up.

"Oh really?" Krystal asked before she jumped out of her chair and ran into the kitchen.

"Get back here, Krystal!" Fox yelled. Fox tore after Krystal but she was already out of the kitchen and had to the stairs. "Oh I'm going to get you, Krystal."

Fox ran to the stairs but halfway up he heard a loud bang. It was a noise like someone falling and hitting the ground. Hard.

'_Ow my head.'_ Krystal thought as she lay on the floor. Her head was killing her and her eyes had tears in them from the nasty fall. She held them back though and slowly stood back up. "Ow-ow-ow-ow-ow-ow." Krystal moaned.

"You okay, Krystal?" Fox asked.

Krystal opened her eyes to see Fox standing over her. "Yeah I'm fine; I just hit my head pretty hard is all."

"Oh you poor baby." Fox sighed.

For some reason Krystal didn't think he actually felt sorry for her, rather the opposite. It was like his playfulness had suddenly died.

"Ow… Fox do you have an ice pack maybe?" Krystal whined as she rubbed her head.

"No."

Krystal gritted her teeth and asked. "Well could you help me to the bedroom? I hit my head really hard."

Fox scowled but did help her to the bedroom, once there he had her sit on the bed. "You know you'll break yourself hitting your head like that. When are you going to stop acting like such a child?"

By now Krystal was completely confused, Fox was being an absolute jerk and for no reason. Just seconds ago they were playing and laughing. Why now the sudden change?

"Fox, is something wrong?" Krystal asked, the pain in her head now beginning to die down a little.

"Nothing's wrong, Krystal. Except maybe the fact that I've wanted you since the day I met you and when I have you, you make me wait. Honestly, it's like you don't even care about me! Just wanted some trophy husband! What, was Panther not good enough for you? Is that why you came back to me?"

Krystal's muzzle dropped as she stared at the wild vulpine. Fox spoke with nothing but exasperation in his voice and there were no signs of love left. It was just like before, when wounds were still fresh and he was hurt to the core. But why would he bring up these long dead problems now? They had worked out their problems long ago, settled the hate and hurt and came out stronger because of it.

"Fox why are you-" Krystal asked before suddenly Fox exploded.

"WELL I'VE GOT NEWS FOR YOU, KRYSTAL!" Fox shouted at the top of his voice and frightened the vixen deeply. She had never seen Fox this mad, not even when the Aparoid Queen tried to trick him by using his father as a puppet. "I AM _NOT_ SOME FUCKING BOY TOY! I WON'T HAVE YOU RUNNING AROUND TOWN WITH SOME GUY!"

"Fox what guy? What are you talking-" Krystal said before Fox slapped her.

His open hand covered most of the right side of her face. The initial impact felt like getting punched and when she hit the ground it stung so bad tears began a downpour through her fur. But the attack wasn't just physical, it was mental. Fox had _never_, not once, lifted so much as a finger against her. The thought of Fox hitting her turned her world upside down more than the destruction of Cerinia. The love of her life, who she was supposed to feel safest and happiest with, struck her.

"GOD DAMN IT, KRYSTAL!" Fox swore loudly and began to pace. Krystal could only lie there on the ground weeping and gapping at Fox. He didn't seem normal, he was stressed out, angry and Krystal could feel with her mind that he was also hungry. He wasn't hungry for food, it was a different hunger. One that he intended to satisfy shortly.

"Why, Fox?" Krystal whimpered.

"Why not?" Fox spat and then looked at her with a smile Krystal had only seen the sickest of men make at her. "You're mine now. _My_ property."

Krystal saw him coming and tried to run but Fox was on her before she could get to her knees. The vulpine pinned the vixen to the ground on her stomach and growled in her ear.

"I'm done waiting, Krystal." He said as he tore the strap on Krystal's bra. Krystal yelped and tried to fight but Fox was too strong.

"Let me go, Fox! Let me go!" Krystal shouted as she struggled to wriggle free of Fox's tightly clamped hands that were already leaving bruises on her shoulders and arms. Despite her pleas, Fox continued and then ripped her loincloth off and into tattered remains. The thong she got from Katt went next.

Fox's hot breath ruffled the fur on the back of Krystal's ears and could hear his heartbeat through his heavy breathing. With all of her effort Krystal made one last desperate attempt to get away before Fox could continue and it worked. Her arm got free and she slapped him. The slap didn't hurt him but it got him off. Quickly Krystal ran before Fox could get up but before she could take two steps Fox grabbed her by the ankle and she fell, hitting her head on the side of the bed frame but she didn't black out unfortunately.

"YOU FUCKING BITCH!" Fox thundered as he crawled on top of her and began to smash her face in. Krystal felt every hit land home on her quickly swelling face. It took only two hits to begin drawing blood. It seemed to come out from all over her face, her nose, her mouth, out from small cuts and large cuts Fox made with his claws. The pain was so incredible yet she didn't black out, she couldn't escape the pain.

**"Krystal?"** Fox said from a distance but Krystal didn't hear the whisper, her head hurt so badly she couldn't think straight.

"Don't you fucking do that again!" Fox shouted when he grew tired of hitting her. Then the vulpine smiled. "Well now that we've started the foreplay…" he said as he attacked her chest with his hands. He groped, clenched, bit, nibbled and even drew blood from Krystal's breasts, hurting her intently just to please himself.

"Fox please…" Krystal whined but was powerless to do anything.

"Please what? Please begin?" Fox asked as a single claw made its way down Krystal's stomach and past her waist. "If you insist." He said before making Krystal cry out in pain.

"**Krystal are you okay**_?"_ Fox asked sounding much closer than before but still from far away.

"I've waited so long." Fox sighed as he threw his loincloth across the room and out of the way. Krystal opened her puffy eyes and saw what she dreaded since childhood. Fox was like a snake; biding his time for the right moment. He held himself in his hand but needed both hands but Krystal doubted two would be enough to hold all of the grotesque monster.

"Fox, please don't." Krystal begged, her claws digging into the carpet and rivers tears blending with the blood that leaked out of her cuts flowing down her now mutilated face.

That was Fox's queue. He was waiting for Krystal to make a sign or tell and her pitiful plea was what set him into a frenzy. Crushing Krystal's arms into the ground Fox began. Krystal shrieked as she felt a pain that was so unimaginable, even in her darkest nightmares the pain couldn't come close to this.

Fox growled and barked in the vixen's face, taking pleasure at seeing her in pain.

"**Hold on Krystal, I'll take care of you."** Fox said, this time right in her ear but once again Krystal was deaf to it. The pain racked up more and more and left her deaf to everything but her screams of agony and his growls of dominance.

After what seemed like hours Fox had reached his limit. The vulpine panted with anticipation of what felt like his greatest climax and still kept going as hard and as he fast as he could. The pressure and satisfaction began to build within Fox. Like a volcano, the pressure mounted and grew until it erupted. Fox groaned with delight while Krystal shrieked with pain.

"**I Love you, Krystal."**Fox said as the room blacked out.

The Fox that had been so evil and cruel suddenly vanished and was replaced by the Fox that would have killed him for even touching her. The pain was the last thing to fade, as were the bruises, cuts, blood, and tears. But when Krystal came around she felt nothing but comfort.

She blinked three times and saw Fox leaving the room. She yelped in fear but covered her muzzle hoping Fox hadn't heard her. Yet much to her horror he had and slowly he turned around. He smiled but it was a nice, soft, warm smile, completely opposite of the smile Fox had on his face when he raped her seconds ago.

"Hey Krystal, how are you-" Fox said before Krystal leapt out of bed and drew her claws.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" She screeched at the top of her lungs while curling her muzzle into a vicious snarl.

"Krystal!?" Fox gapped and almost made the mistake of moving even an inch closer to Krystal.

"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME, FOX!" Krystal yelled as she backed up into a corner. "DON'T YOU DARE FUCKING TOUCH ME!" She yelled, this time her voice cracked a bit and showed her inner suffering.

"Krystal what's wrong?" Fox asked keeping his voice soft.

"JUST GO AWAY!" Krystal thundered.

Fox bit his lips; he had no idea why Krystal was acting this way. One moment they were playing around, then she hits her head and later wakes up completely distressed.

"Did I do something wrong?" Fox asked as he stepped back to give her even more space then she already had.

"You know what you did you… you… ANIMAL!" Krystal shouted before rushing Fox.

It was something so unexpected that Fox froze as the vixen charged him. He would never hurt her but if he didn't do something Krystal would hurt _him_. Running wasn't an option since she was faster than he'd ever been even in his prime. Fighting was already ruled out, which left subduing her. Fox tensed as Krystal made her first strike. Her wrath was quick, painful and precise. She hit him anywhere she could but was hard pressed to land a blow with him blocking her.

It took just a few minutes before she began to tire, and Fox had almost managed to grab her and restrain her. Knowing this, the enraged vixen swung once more at his face, wildly and purposefully allowing him to grab her by the wrist.

"Krystal, stop! Please, why are you acting this-" He said before a lamp made a loud and hollow thud noise against his head. The lamp didn't break but it sent the vulpine to the ground, dazed and almost unconscious.

With the snake in fox clothing down, Krystal fearfully looked and felt herself over. Her face didn't even have a mark on it, her arms had no bruises, her Cerinian breast plate was still on and in one piece. That left her womanhood which she felt to make sure was okay. She accidently rubbed a sensitive spot and gasped partly because of it. There was no sign of any blood, scratch, or tearing like before.

"Oh my God!" Krystal gasped as she saw Fox almost for the first time in such a horrible condition. Forgetting everything Krystal immediately began to heal and alleviate Fox's wounds with her powers. The smaller scratches were easy to mend but the bigger ones she was only able to shrink. As she worked she shed more tears than she did in her nightmare. She felt so bad for hurting him when he had actually done nothing.

Halfway through the treatment Fox regained consciousness. "Ugh… Krystal? What happened?" He groaned.

"Everything's going to fine, Fox." Krystal whimpered as a river of tears fell from her face onto Fox's. "I'm so sorry."


	3. Chapter 3

"Aw man!" Fox groaned as he rubbed his sore head. He didn't remember much but he did recall something blue beat the ever living Hell out of him. Fox was about to get up but then he felt the soft warm body pressed up against his. For a moment Fox wondered who it was and what sort of mistake he brought home with him. Upon looking at the "mistake" he realized it was actually a gift more than anything. "Oh yeah that's right, you kicked my ass." Fox chuckled to himself in spite of it all.

Krystal stirred a little in her sleep but didn't wake, much to Fox's relief. As much as he loved her, he didn't want her to be awake just yet since the last time she woke up she was distraught.

The dazed vulpine looked around, the lights to the room were off but the moon was full and lit up the room as it sat square in middle of the window. A window he absentmindedly left open was letting in a gentle breeze and the smell of the woods outside. The blue curtains danced in the wind animating them and giving them a life of their own. They reminded him of Krystal's hair when it was in the wind before she cut it down so that it was only down to her neck. Either way she looked beautiful with long or short hair.

A small summer breeze crept in and ran through his fur. It felt good but it also made him cold so he snuggled up closer to Krystal. Strangely he wasn't angry at her like most people would have been had she beaten them up. She wasn't herself when she attacked him, she was scared and confused. He'd been pressuring her for sex too hard and it probably made her have some sort of nightmare. She'd had nightmares before and always woke up in a panic from them but she would calm down eventually.

It was then that Fox slowly began to slink out of the bed, he was hungry and he could really use some aspirin. After five minutes of well calculated squirming, the vulpine was free and he hadn't disturbed his slumbering vixen. He looked back at her and saw small dried up rivers of tear running down her face.

Fox sighed and headed downstairs. Some marriage this was turning out to be. Krystal was terrified of him, she'd beaten the crap out of him, and he was hungry. But at least the latter was about to be fixed. As he reached the bottom of the stairs Fox remembered the food left over from dinner. It was probably dry and gritty by now but a quick run through the microwave and he'd have himself some great sandwich meat….

… Heavy black and grey clouds rained down on the large open field and the home Fox and Krystal once shared. From the outside all you could hear was a man screaming and a woman crying.

"That's it, Krystal! I can't be with you anymore! This marriage was a mistake!" Fox shouted as he burst out of the house into the heavy rain.

"Fox no! Please, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you!" Krystal pleaded as she ran after Fox but he didn't stop until he reached his car, by then they were already soaked down to their skin through their fur. When he reached for his car keys Krystal wrapped her arms around him in a death grip. "Please don't leave me, Fox! Please!"

"GET OFF ME!" Fox snapped as he ripped Krystal's arms off him and then threw her away. He quickly found the right key and unlocked the door.

"No, Fox! Don't leave me alone!" Krystal pleaded as she jumped in front of the car.

"Get the fuck out of the way, Krystal!" Fox shouted as he honked the horn that was barely audible over the down pouring rain on the metal car.

"Fox, please! Just let me explain." Krystal wept, tears melding with the rain falling onto her face.

"There's nothing to explain! Now get out of the way or I'll run you down!" Fox said and revved the engine. Krystal didn't budge. "Krystal I'm serious! I'm leaving and if you get in the way I'll go through you!" Fox shouted and slammed down hard on the accelerator.

"Fox-" Krystal gasped before she woke up just an inch away from being crushed by Fox's car. Krystal got up feverously, looked around and feared the worst. Fox was nowhere to be seen. The bed was cold without him and so was she. "F-Fox?" Krystal whimpered hoping just to hear his breathing somewhere but she didn't hear any kind of response.

Slowly she got out of bed and padded to the bathroom. She was too distressed to use her powers so she walked around looking for him. The bathroom light was off but she still checked anyways. He wasn't there. Panicking, Krystal ran to the stairs. She ran down them two steps at a time and frantically looked around but there was no sign of him.

"FOX!" Krystal shouted fearfully.

"Krystal?" Fox responded from the kitchen.

Krystal's heart leapt at the sound of his voice and without hesitation she ran to the kitchen. When Fox saw her coming he thought she was rampant again. He and his sandwich stood their ground but then lost it when Krystal leapt at him. Fox dropped his sandwich and tried to hold her up but her sudden leap sent them both onto the hard linoleum floor. Fox took all the pain but it wasn't too bad, at least in comparison to what Krystal did earlier.

Before Fox could groan Krystal smashed into his lips with her own. She had to make sure he was still there and hadn't left her. She dug her fingers into his fur, breathed in his scent, and combated his tongue with her own. Eventually Krystal calmed down and everything that had happened prior before didn't matter so much. When she pulled away the taste of her husband lingered and she greedily licked it off her lips.

"Fox I'm _so_ sorry." Krystal said painfully as her voice began to crack. She buried her head in his heaving chest and listened to his breathing and fast heartbeat. As much as he was in pain Fox enjoyed Krystal's zealous actions. It ignited a fire that burned with blazing intensity. Like Krystal, he just wanted to feel his partner all over. He ran his hands through her hair and down her back, carefully feeling every inch and not stopping for a second.

"Krystal, I love you." Fox sighed.

"I love you too Fox. I love you so much." Krystal whimpered. "I'm _so_ sorry."

"Krystal-"

"I wasn't myself! I was so scared from a nightmare-"

"Krystal." Fox repeated but she didn't hear him like before.

"-I thought you raped me and I-"

"Krystal!" Fox said louder.

"-hurt you so badly! Oh Fox, I'm sorry! Please don't leave me! I don't want you to leave me ever! I didn't mean it! I'm sorry! I'm _so _sorry! I'll do anything you want, I'll give you my body and everything you want! Just don't leave me." Krystal sobbed.

Fox slowly nodded his head. Krystal was in hysteria and he wasn't about to get through to her. So abandoning his simple talking approach, Fox rolled himself and Krystal over. He mounted her, his larger body hovering over the small crying vixen. With Krystal on the cold linoleum flooring and himself on top, Fox got her to listen by silencing her with a deep kiss. His lips pressed harder and harder into hers until she was overcome by his gravity. She stopped moving, crying, and even thinking. His kiss was so strong that for as long as it lasted, nothing in the world could possibly matter more. After he pulled away Krystal was calm and quiet.

"Krystal, I'll never leave you, _ever_. I _love _you, I always will. And I will _never _hurt you." Fox said as he stroked Krystal's cheek making her blush.

She was so soft and smelt so nice he wanted to stay there forever just basking in her elegance. Fox licked his lips and tasted her but the taste was already starting to become stale. He _needed_ it fresh. Fox bent in and kissed her on the lips and slowly moved from there to her cheek. The playful vulpine adjusted his position and proceeded down her visage all the way to her neck.

"Fox!" Krystal gasped as Fox licked her neckline where the fur was thin and the skin was sensitive. He moved up and down her neck, stopping just under her muzzle and going back down to her collarbone. In just a few moments her entire neck was tingling from his lips, tongue, and teeth.

"You taste good." Fox growled and his tongue glided up her neck and her cheek.

"Fox!" Krystal gasped as electric chills coursed up her tail and down her spine to her toes. She didn't move to resist, she remained completely submissive and vulnerable, loving every second of it and his gentle bearing.

"Yes, my sweet?" Fox asked before he attacked her neck again with a great longing passion.

"Your tail… it's tickling my… well…" Krystal said but trailed off. It was so embarrassing; his tail had found its way under her loincloth and was brushing up against her and her thong. The thong was so thin and miniscule it provided a pathetic buffer against his tail.

"Oh sor-" Fox said as he froze up. It wasn't his tail that was tickling her, not even close. "Um Krystal, I think we should get some sleep." Fox said before he quickly got off the vixen and turned around so his back was to her and she couldn't see the tickling culprit free from its cloth prison. He burned beet red because of how awkward it felt. Krystal might be his wife but they were friends long before that and he didn't feel one hundred percent on this right now since she was still scared and reluctant.

"O-Okay, Fox." Krystal said, a small hint of disappointment in her voice. She slowly got off the floor and stared at Fox's bare muscular back. His back was firm and when she touched it she felt how tense he was. "Um, Fox?"

"Yes, Krystal?" Fox asked as he desperately kept his mind off of Krystal and anything else that was arousing.

"I… I…" Krystal mumbled. She was having trouble finding the words because she had never asked for what she wanted now. It took her a moment but that moment allowed Fox to quell his burning lusts and urges for his sweet vixen. He turned around to face her just as she found the words. "I sort of liked that… tickling. Could you maybe… do some more?"

Fox's muzzle dropped and could feel his member pulse, raging with energy and desire from every word she just said. Fox bit his bottom lip to keep his mind off of the rise in his loincloth and said plainly.

"Meet me upstairs, I'll be up shortly."

Krystal just barely managed to smile but her eyes revealed she was nervous. "Y-Yes, Fox." Krystal said and moved past Fox. She waited for his touch but as she moved past him all she felt was his hot breath. A bit disappointed Krystal headed for the stairs leaving Fox alone to deal with whatever he had to do before he came upstairs.

This time Krystal went up the stairs slower so she wouldn't trip on the top stair, fall and hit her head hard floor. She reached her bedroom and quietly opened the door. She shut the door behind her and a large white sphere in the window caught her attention. She silently moved to the window. The moon was so big and bright that night it hypnotized the vixen. Krystal gazed at the large sphere from the floor with her muzzle hanging open because she was so enthralled with its beauty. The vixen was so engaged in the moon she hadn't noticed Fox had arrived.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Fox asked suddenly, causing Krystal to jump and yelp in fright. "I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you." Fox said as he sat next to the moon bathing Krystal.

"It's all right." Krystal sighed as she returned her attentive eyes to the moon.

The two foxes watched the moon for a long time and when a small chill crept through the window Fox wrapped his arm and tail around the vixen.

"Fox why is the moon so big tonight? Normally it isn't this big even on a full moon."

"It's the Moon's Kiss. The moon orbits at a strange angle and once a year it will orbit closer and then it will return back to its original orbit. Scientists have absolutely no idea why it does this. They think that it's because the moon is imbalanced and it get's closer because of said imbalance." Fox explained. "But the poets say it's the moon longing to be close to Corneria because they were once lovers."

Krystal smiled. "I like that explanation better."

"Yeah." Fox replied.

For a while neither fox said a word because they had no needs for them. They were close, they were happy and there were no problems in their worlds. It wasn't until Krystal laid her head on Fox's shoulder did she say anything.

"You're so warm Fox."

"Thanks." Fox said holding her closer. "I'm happy to share it with you."

"Do you still want to get some sleep?"

"No. Not really." Fox said keeping his eyes locked on the second most beautiful thing he'd seen that night. "I'd much rather stay up all night with you until the sunrise."

"Me too." Krystal said and closed her eyes. "All night long, just you, me and the moon."

"Yeah." Fox said and sighed.

"What's wrong Fox?"

"Nothing's wrong." Fox said softly. "D-Do you still want me to…"

Krystal's throat went dry and her heartbeat reverberated in her head. "I do. But please if you use your… you'll tell me and wait till I'm ready right?"

"I promise I will but I won't use that yet, not until I've gotten you ready. A woman's First Rites should be special after all."

Fox was a little nervous about pleasuring Krystal. Nervous because for the first time he didn't think he'd be able to please her like he did every woman before her. It was always his objective, no, his purpose to please his partner and he always tended to her before he tended to himself.

Fox ran his trembling right hand up and down Krystal's thigh. She licked her lips and smiled nervously. She wasn't as frightened as earlier because Fox promised he wouldn't use his manhood before she was ready. Before she was able to respond Fox licked her cheek causing her to giggle.

"Lay down Krystal." Fox said with the confidence he gained from Krystal's laugh. Krystal obeyed and Fox crawled on top of her. He lightly pinned her arms down and kissed her. "Keep your arms here." Fox whispered as he removed his hands. Krystal nodded and Fox snaked downwards, kissing her all the way. Then he parted Krystal's tense legs and caught her eyes. "Are you ready?"

Krystal nodded as she took a deep breath and closed her eyes. She was conflicted. On one hand she was so excited for the sensations Fox would bring her and on the other she was worried it would hurt.

Fox took a deep breath too. He had done this dozens of times so he knew what to do and what not to do. He wasn't sure if Krystal would react the same way and he wanted her to enjoy this more than anything. Slowly Fox's trembling hands untied the knot to Krystal's loincloth and when it came undone he gently tossed it to the side. Now all that remained was the small thong.

The vulpine curled two fingers under the thin piece of clothing and slowly took it off. His eyes were dilated; his night vision was clear and when the thong was off enough to reveal what it was safeguarding Fox began to sweat. The thong came off and Fox couldn't stop staring at her. The longer he stared the more Krystal trembled until she couldn't take the pressure of waiting.

"Fox, what's wrong?" Krystal asked, her voice shaky, her eyes tightly shut. She was nervous and frightened more than she had ever been in her whole life but the voice in the back of her mind whispered to let Fox continue. He promised he wouldn't hurt her. He promised.

"Nothing." Fox sighed sending his warm breath shooting at Krystal's waist. Much to Fox's surprise and arousal Krystal let out a small gasp. The gasp sounded surprised and pleasured and so Fox decided to try it again. Fox bent his head in and breathed on Krystal's lips*, ruffling the patch of small crinkly hairs above. Once more the vixen gasped as she was hit with the tickling delight.

'_She's so sensitive. Even my breath causes her to gasp! I wonder how she'll respond if I…'_ Fox thought to himself as he stuck out his tongue and inched closer to her.

"Fox what are you-" Krystal said before she moaned with shock and ecstasy. Something soft, warm and wet was creeping up from the bottom of her womanhood all the way up to the mound****** at the top. It snaked up her slowly and deliberately, not missing a single inch of her flower. Krystal panted heavily, her chest rocking hypnotically as she recovered from that explosion of pleasure. "Oh my God. Fox what was that?"

"My tongue." Fox chuckled before he swiped her again. Krystal was once again unprepared and moaned. "Do you like?"

"Fox!" Krystal gasped. "I _love_ it! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Fox wetted his lips. "As you wish." He said and licked her again and again and again.

He ran his tongue up and down as he inched higher and higher up to the mound that was most sensitive. When Fox reached that he rolled and played with it with his tongue. As he did Krystal's upper body bucked and quivered, her claws dug into the carpet, and she gasped, moaned and cried out Fox's name. Nothing had ever pleased her this way, never in her whole life had she known these feelings, these urges, these pleasures. She wanted that tongue to go on licking her forever and she began to feel a warm wetness inside her that wasn't Fox's tongue.

"You taste so good." Fox murmured as he pulled up from her mound. "I could do this forever." He said before moving back to Krystal's mound. As he licked and tasted her and he spread her legs a little wider. Once done he lifted his left little finger and gently prodded the vixen. This seemed to pleasure her so he moved a little deeper and when she began to shriek his name, his finger began to pump in and out slowly at first but within a few minutes his finger was pumping into her moist depths.

Krystal's mind was in a frenzy brought on by all the sensations Fox was giving her. All of them felt mind numbingly good and she could not get enough. All past doubts and fears of sex, Fox, and Fox's member were mislaid. If Fox could make her feel, scream and thrash like this with just finger and that tongue then there was no telling what else he could do with the rest of himself.

Fox clawed the carpet with his freehand as Krystal let out another blood boiling scream. He and his member were inflamed and he wanted nothing more than to delve into Krystal with more than his tongue and fingers, but he digressed. He had to pleasure her first even if the noises she made were making him as hard as a rock. He felt a throbbing in-between his legs but ignored it and pulled his little finger out so his hand and his tongue could switch rolls. This also got a rise out of Krystal.

"Fox! This is so incredible!" Krystal practically yelled. She had lost all control of her body. She meant to say it rather than yell but the energy and excitement was too great. "Your tongue. Oh God. YOUR TONGUE!"

Fox smiled to himself and licked, rubbed and ate the vixen all the more. Little did he know Krystal was near her pinnacle of pleasure. The intensity of her elation increased with every rub, every stroke of the tongue, and every breath from his warm wet mouth. Krystal had no idea what was happening. At first she felt she was going to die and was scared but the satisfaction soon overpowered her fear and she didn't care, live or die, just as long as this feeling would never end.

Fox removed his hand and started from the bottom of Krystal's lips with his tongue one more time. As he reached Krystal's mound the pressure burst. Krystal's legs involuntarily clamped down on the vulpine's neck and warm wet splashes doused Fox' face. Krystal's pleasured scream was so loud it was probably heard in Corneria City.

Fox honestly didn't know how long he was trapped between her legs as Krystal wailed with delight at the top of her lungs. He did know that had she held on just a few more seconds he would have passed out from lack of oxygen.

When it was over and Krystal's climax waned she released Fox and she fell limp. Fox wiped his wet muzzle and face on his arm and stared at the seemingly unconscious vixen. Her muzzle was hanging wide open, her tongue hanging out of her mough was as limp as her body, the carpet where her claws was torn up, her hair was everywhere, her waist was soaking wet with fluids from both parties, and in the moonlight her fur was glowing.

"Krystal?" Fox asked but wasn't answered. "Krystal?"

"Fox?" Krystal said weakly.

"Are you okay?" Fox asked.

"…I'm fine."

"Thank God, you gave me quite a scare."

"Fox… I love you." Krystal moaned. Her voice was rough and her throat hurt because of how much she had screamed Fox's name.

"I love you too, Krystal."

"What happened? You did something to me that I… I can't explain."

Fox smiled. "I did my job."

"I've never felt that way… I thought I was going to die, my heart was beating so fast!" Krystal sighed. "I love you so much."

"I love you to Krystal." Fox said and laid right next to her but made sure his throbbing member stayed away from her.

"I was so naïve before. I… I thought sex was a bad thing for so long but you… you've shown me that I was wrong." Krystal said. Her chest was rising high every time she breathed and Fox couldn't help but stare. He had yet to unshackle her breasts but he could wait, but not for much longer.

"You are so incredible Fox, I'm sorry for making you wait this long. I should have thrown myself at you the second I laid eyes on you."

"It's fine Krystal, the longer the wait" Fox said and pinched his leg so he didn't jump on top of Krystal in a fit of passion "the better the reward."

"Fox…" Krystal said but couldn't find the energy. Her orgasm seemed to have drained her completely. She wanted to sleep. Sleep for hours in her bed of warm, hard vulpine muscles but she also wanted to see what else Fox could do.

"You look tired, Krystal." Fox said as he stroked her cheek. "Do you want to go to sleep?"

"No. Not really." Krystal said before she smiled. "I'd much rather have my First Rites tonight rather than tomorrow."

"You mean?" Fox asked as a drop of sweat fell from his muzzle onto the carpet.

"Take me, Fox." Krystal sighed.

Those three words reverberated in Fox's head over and over. He had heard them so many times from different women and only heard them from Krystal's muzzle in his wildest fantasies. He'd wanted her to say that for so long and now that she had he'd see to it that she didn't regret it.

"R-Really?" Fox asked.

"Now, Fox!" Krystal moaned.

Fox didn't need a second telling and started immediately. He crawled on top of the tired vixen and kissed her furiously. She kissed back and she felt his hands reach under her back. She lifted her chest off the ground to allow him room to maneuver his hands under her and within few heartbeats Krystal's chest plate was unhooked. She laid back down and Fox deliberately delayed taking it off entirely. He'd never seen Krystal stark naked before, he'd fantasized about it, thought of it, and even dreamt of it. Yet now he was finally with his own eyes going to see Krystal fully.

Krystal's energy began to return as her blood began to boil with urges. Fox was toying with her now, making her sweat. She wanted him so badly but he was purposefully stalling. He was sitting on his legs and to a small extent on her. Through his loin cloth she could feel something warm, pulsing with Fox's heartbeat. She'd felt that something before and it was as massive then as it was now. She almost started having second thoughts but then she remembered what Fox did to her just moments ago. His tongue and finger went inside her and she liked it, maybe she'd like his manhood?

After ten warm pulses Fox removed the chest plate and Krystal felt a rise in Fox that made her quiver as well. He stared deeply into her, soaking in every bare feature and committing it to memory. The vulpine attacked Krystal again and before Krystal could kiss back he progressed lower and lower down her muzzle. Fox kissed her so tenderly on her neck and then proceeded down to her chest. Krystal giggled when Fox's wet lips descended down her left breast. Then Fox's lips enclosed around the erect and rubbery nipple.

Krystal yipped as she felt a loving suction around her sensitive nipple before she began to purr. The suction grew more and more Fox's tongue rolled and played with the mound on her breast. Fox didn't ignore the other one however. As he suckled the left his hand played with the right breast, squeezing, caressing and rolling it around. Krystal didn't realize it at first but as Fox played more and more with her bust she started to lean into him when he applied more suction.

"Fox, this feels good!" Krystal sighed.

The vulpine didn't say anything even when he switched breasts. He showed her other supple breast the same loving care and when he was done he licked his lips. "I've wanted to do that for _so_ long."

"Fox-" Krystal began but Fox shushed her.

"Krystal, are you ready?" Fox asked.

"For what?" Krystal asked but she realized right after. "Oh!" She gasped as she felt the long hard shaft fall out of the cloth prison. It was so firm, warm, and thick. It pulsed with warmth and energy every beat of Fox's heart.

"Y-Yes, Fox. I-I am ready for my F-First Rites." Krystal said shakily as she attempted to mentally grasp the size of it.

"I won't be rough, I'll go slow at first and I won't go in all the way until you're ready. All right?" Fox asked making sure he had her complete unreserved confirmation.

"Y-Yes."

"And we can stop at any time and try later, all right?" Fox asked.

"Okay." Krystal whispered.

Fox got up and tried to hide himself behind his loincloth but the massive bulge it made was too conspicuous. Krystal eyed the bulge in his loincloth. Strangely, the longer she stared, the less frightened she was and the weirder she felt. She felt sort of light, her heart fluttered and she felt a warm wetness between her legs. The vulpine offered his hand and she took it. She stood up with Fox's help and stared into his eyes.

"I love you." Krystal said before she broke the gaze and moved to the bed. She laid down on the bed just like she saw in a movie. The movie wasn't dirty but there was a scene in it that got a little intense but nowhere near as intense as now, right here in this moment. Fox followed in her footsteps and stood over her. Krystal had spread herself out so beautifully on the blue silky sheets. He would have gotten lost in her marvelous beauty had the burning lusts inside him not been so powerful. Slowly he undid the knot to his loincloth and within moments he was free of its shackles.

Krystal's eyes went wide at the bare sight of her man. She had seen his bare chest before, but everything below the waist was a mystery to her, until now. The vixen tried to steady her breathing but every inch of him she gazed at made her heart beat quickened. She didn't want to believe it even as she gazed at his endowment.

Fox climbed onto the bed and hovered over Krystal on his hands and knees. Fox kissed her repeatedly and each kiss he got more and more confident Krystal wanted him. Almost immediately he was sure what he was about to do was right. As he kissed her, Fox slowly came down on her but didn't delve into her. He held himself in one hand and rubbed it against her lips, feeling her nectar cling to his shaft. She was so warm and felt so inviting, Fox was tearing apart on the inside trying to keep himself from just all out diving into her.

"Oh Fox, oh Fox!" Krystal moaned as she felt his head grind against her mound and lips.

"Are you ready?" Fox asked as he readied himself to make a woman out of her.

"God yes!" Krystal gasped.

Fox nodded and gently prodded Krystal's lips until he was in. Krystal cried out with both pain and pleasure. To her surprise however, there was more pleasure than pain and as Fox's gentle and caring thrusts continued, the pain lessened and lessened. Before long the pain fell to a dull ache giving way to pleasure, and Krystal let out little squeaks and moans with every thrust. The vulpine then decided it was time to sneak in a little deeper. Fox slid another inch in and then another and another. Fox smirked to himself as he looked down at the pleasure enslaved vixen. He was only four inches in, about half of his length deep and already she had surrendered.

When Krystal was ready Fox pulled out all the way until only the very tip was in. He let Krystal sweat it out for a moment to build suspense then with a hard thrust he plunged in even deeper than before. The vixen yelled out with pleasure as Fox took up over half of his thick, powerful manhood within her. She could feel every part of him fit perfectly into her, spreading her while also filling her as deep as she could hold. She loved every second of it and felt foolish for thinking it wouldn't be this glorious.

The vixen's tongue fell out of her mouth once more, becoming limp under the pressure of such pleasure. Fox gave her a kiss between thrusts which she tried to return but wound up only submitting even more. The vulpine chuckled and decided it was time to give her everything he had. Once more he pulled all the way out save the very tip of his head. Krystal gained just enough sense to look at him but before she could ask why he stopped Fox thrust himself in all the way down to the hilt.

Krystal's voice caught and she let out a silent scream. Fox's shaft had managed to fit all the way until his loins grinded against her. Noting before could compare to this, this feeling of being so full.

To Fox the feeling was mutual. He fit so well into her, not very many women had been able to accept his fully so quickly. Her walls rubbed up against him, tugging every inch like she was milking him, he just couldn't get enough. He began to grunt as he quickened his pace, eager to feel the contact of their organs. Krystal's moaning and cries only made the vulpine worse. Her noises were driving the vulpine mad. They were so sexy, alluring and invoking of his drives.

Krystal noticed the increase of speed, power, and depth and wondered just how far Fox could go before he tired out. She hoped forever and let out a gasp when Fox started thrusting into her like a jackhammer.

"I love you Krystal, you're such an amazing woman." Fox whispered into the vixen's ear.

"Fox!" Krystal gasped, unable to say anything else other than his name.

"Ever since I saw you I've wanted you. You're so unique, so beautiful so phenomenal. I love you Krystal." Fox whispered and grabbed onto the bed-sheets. Krystal on an impulse Krystal grabbed the bed railing and as soon as she grabbed hold Fox went all out. Krystal shouted Fox's name with over and over delight as Fox's pace skyrocketed. He surged into her and drew out so fast Krystal understood why he grabbed hold of the bed and was thankful she grabbed onto the railing. Had she not she would have bounced everywhere from the recoil of Fox's thrusts. Her grip tightened and she took in breath like she was sprinting.

The bed rocked, the bed railing slammed against the wall in an erythematic tempo and Fox worked like a machine, never slowing and never tiring. Seconds felt like hours, minutes like days. All Krystal could feel was pleasure. Fox was truly the man of her dreams.

Fox raged on filling Krystal to the brim with bliss and satisfaction. Then it hit her. Just like from before when Fox was licking her she felt the pressure well up within her. What she didn't know was that Fox was also feeling the satisfying pressure only he had never felt it like this. It was far more powerful than any other time before this and it kept growing.

"Krystal!" Fox grunted as he became consumed by the force of the climax.

"Fox!" Krystal replied as she too was consumed.

The two foxes couldn't say or do anything, their bodies went on auto pilot as the pleasuring force grew and grew. Their hearts were beating fast and as one and their bodies were tense.

The cause of this was during Fox's zealous thrusts Krystal's powers had slipped out of her control and she connected her mind with Fox's. They didn't realize it and the result was they were feeling what the other was feeling as well as what they themselves were feeling. To put it simply they were feeling both their own and their partners climax combined.

The strain was hard on the foxes. It grew and grew and just as Fox and Krystal were about to have heart attacks they simultaneously released. They called out the others names as they felt the combined climaxes. Krystal also felt several warm splashes shoot into her but other than that only pleasure.

It was a long while before Fox mustered up the strength to get off of Krystal but she didn't mind, she kind of liked Fox's heavy weight on her. When Fox was off of her, Krystal could still feel something warm deep within her. At first she wondered what it was but then she remembered another talk with her mother about a man's essence.

'His essence.' Krystal thought to herself. The vixen was ecstatic. Fox hadn't used protection and maybe she'd get pregnant and continue the Cerinian bloodline. But then was she ready for a child? She thought about it and would have shook her head had she any energy left. Maybe sometime down the line but not moments after she and Fox were married. There were so many things left doing and raising children could wait a few years.

"Krystal." Fox panted.

"Fox." Krystal panted back.

"I… love…" Fox panted but couldn't finish, he was too exhausted.

"You." Krystal finished as she fell asleep in Fox's warm arms.

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE~~~ Hey guys what's up? After this story I'll get started on Hell II or whatever it's going to be called I don't know yet. Anyways to all the little girls who were scared shitless by last chapter I am sorry but it's your own damn fault! There is a reason this is the only story I have that is rated M (AVAV doesn't count cause it sucks). And yes I know that Cerinian men suck but a long time ago women were all treated like shit and Cerinians probably weren't all that advanced and were primitive and so were their ideals probably. Oh yeah and one more thing… **__**NEVER NOT USE A CONDOM**__**! This is just a story so these two can get away with it but **__**you**__** can't! Anyways hope you enjoyed, chapter four is coming and we'll see just how long this story goes on for. I honestly wouldn't be surprised if this is flagged or whatever FF does.**_

_*** Lips: Think Virginia but swap an i with an a, drop an r and drop an i. The lips from here on out should mean that.**_

_**** Mound: What rhymes with split? Run that through your head till you get something dirty.**_

_**Oh did I do this or not? Better safe then sorry I guess.**_

_**I DON'T OWN STAR FOX OR ANYTHING IN THIS STORY! I HARDLY OWN ANYTHING AT ALL LOL!**_


	4. Chapter 4

The vixen laid silently in her warm bed snuggled up closely to her vulpine. She could not remember the last time she was this happy. The sun shined into their bedroom and small winds made the curtains dance. Her vulpine held her tightly and was also awake but either one had yet to say anything. They were locked in on this moment, this morning, this bliss. Krystal inhaled deeply and savored the vulpine's scent. It was better than any cologne, antiperspirant or any perfume Krystal had ever smelt. Krystal adjusted her head and placed it on Fox's slowly rising chest. She enjoyed the slow heartbeat and his rhythmic breathing. The vixen sighed and closed her eyes.

"Good morning." Fox mumbled. He didn't want his morning breath to upset the vixen so he kept his mouth as closed as possible.

"Good morning Fo- oh!" Krystal said when she smelt her own. "I forgot to brush my teeth!"

"It's fine, I did too." Fox said not wanting to let her go just yet. "Last night…"

"Last night was amazing, Fox. I was so wrong about… about everything! You gave me pleasures, shackled me in sensations! I love you. Thank you for making me a full-fledged woman." Krystal said and hugged the vulpine.

"Anytime, Krystal." Fox sighed as he stroked her hair.

"The things you did, your tongue, your hands, your… manhood." Krystal said and smiled to herself. "I loved them all and never once was the pain worse than the pleasure."

"Did I hurt you?" Fox asked worriedly.

"A little at first but it was hardly even a slap on the wrist in comparison to what you did to me. Your tongue and then your manhood…" Krystal said then moaned contently as memories of last night played out in her mind again and again.

"I'm uh… glad you enjoyed it." Fox said turning a little red. He knew he was good but hearing it always stroked his ego.

"You truly are amazing, Fox." Krystal hummed.

"Amazing?" Fox echoed.

"Amazing." Krystal repeated.

Fox smiled and hugged the vixen. His ego was being satisfied and Krystal really enjoyed herself. Although something was amiss. What happened last night was beyond Fox's ability to understand.

"Krystal?"

"Yes Fox?"

"What happened last night?" Fox asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, last night that was by far the most intense climax of my life. I thought I was going to have a heart attack it felt so good." Fox said as he stroked Krystal's arm.

"Fox, those were the first ones I've ever had, I don't know what to tell you… but." Krystal said but trailed off.

"But?"

"Well I think that during your… efforts my powers escaped my control and it is possible that our minds were connected for a while." Krystal theorized.

"Wait" Fox said stopping his stroking "you mean to tell me that since our minds were connected we felt both of our climaxes?"

Krystal nodded.

"Wow." Fox whispered. "Maybe we should be more careful?"

"Huh?"

"Well we don't want to die while making love; the press would have a field day!" Fox laughed.

"To be a fly on the wall as they come up with a headline." Krystal sighed.

"Yeah, they've probably come up with a few ideas already knowing those bloodsuckers."

As much as the two foxes would have enjoyed lying in bed all day together the vulpine had secret plans he wanted to set into motion. The first step was a shower and then breakfast.

"Krystal, how's about we take a shower together?" Fox asked.

"In the double shower?" Krystal asked excitedly.

"Not unless you want to cram into the small one downstairs." Fox chuckled.

"Let's go!" Krystal said and threw the covers off.

As she ran she seemed to do it in slow motion. Her strides were as graceful as they were elegant. Her body was perfect in every way and bounced so seductively; it aroused the vulpine within moments. She didn't even make it to the bathroom before Fox was getting stiff from watching her.

"Oh my god." Fox sighed as he fell back from the sheer awesome might of Krystal's salacious body. He hoped Krystal wouldn't mind him walking in on her the way he was and slowly got out of the covers. As he walked towards the bathroom he heard the water turn on and the vixen yip. Almost instantly the spell Krystal casted on him when she ran wore off and Fox ran to the bathroom.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Fox asked and once more his eyes were made prisoners by Krystal's body. They couldn't have look away from the oceanic blue vixen no matter how hard they would have tried but why try?

"I'm fine Fox; the water was hot on this side and cold on the other." Krystal giggled. "But I fixed it."

"Oh good, for a second there I thought you hurt yourself… again."

"Shut up!" Krystal giggled and stuck out her tongue.

For a while Fox and Krystal didn't speak, they just stared at each other fully. Try as they might they couldn't look away from other. They both felt in a sense that they were looking upon perfection. Krystal eyed his toned body and the beautiful sheen orange coat while Fox ogled the perfect body and the tremendous beauty soaking in the shower.

"Oh." Krystal said when Fox's member went into attention.

"Huh?" Fox asked as he gazed at Krystal's large, luscious, perky breasts.

"Your uh… your…" Krystal said but started to giggle.

Fox looked down and saw what she meant. "Oh sorry I'll just uh let you-"

"Shower all alone?" Krystal whined. "But who will scrub my back and," Krystal said cupping her large breasts "the rest of me?"

Fox had made noises that were funny and noises that were strange but until that moment he'd never made one as funny and as strange. The noise caused Krystal to collapse in a fit of laughter and Fox to stand there in embarrassment.

"Wha-what was that!?" Krystal gasped as the water rained down on her from both faucet heads.

"My eager cry?" Fox asked. He honestly had no idea what that noise was.

"Well… get in here and… help me up." Krystal said between fits of laughter.

Fox burned red under his fur and padded over to her. Since he was already stark naked he didn't have to take off any clothes and he tried to step inside the stand in shower. Right as Krystal was almost all the way calmed down however, Fox walked right into the glass door causing a loud uproar from the vixen.

"Are you kidding me!?" Krystal laughed as she rolled around on the shower bed floor. Fox rubbed his nose and wished he wasn't such an idiot. "Oh you poor baby." Krystal said when she saw Fox rub his nose. She got up off the floor and touched Fox's nose, her hand glowing a mystique blue. "There, feel better?"

The second Krystal's hand touched his nose the vulpine felt relief. "Loads better… thanks."

"Oh Fox." Krystal said and pinched his cheek. "You're so lucky you're cute. Where would you be without me?"

"Probably still stuck on Suaria." Fox said as he stepped into the shower and closed the door behind him.

"If it hadn't already exploded that is." Krystal said and wrapped her arms around the vulpine's waist. She didn't hesitate in bringing Fox in for a wet kiss and Fox didn't mind getting wet in the process. The showers kept the two foxes warm as they kissed and after a while thoughts of getting clean were all but forgotten.

"I want you, Krystal. I want to pleasure you in every way like yesterday." Fox said in Krystal's ear before groping her firm ass.

"But Fox… I don't want you to give me pleasures." Krystal said as she pushed away from the vulpine.

Fox's ears laid back. "You don't?"

Krystal smiled. "I want to give _you_ pleasures." Krystal said and glided her hand down Fox's abs, past his waist making the vulpine's muzzle drop and face turn redder.

With careful and investigative fingers Krystal ran her hand down the enormous shaft, starting at the head. It took her a moment but she reached the hilt of his member and then retraced her steps backwards. This got a pleasured rise from her vulpine and she got down on her knees for a better angle. From there she was able to see it all, the shape, the throbbing veins, and the swollen loins. It all surprised at how much of Fox there was and that he actually fit all the way into her.

The vixen smiled as her fingers curled around the shaft and her hands gently gripped it, only for there to be more leftover that her two hands couldn't hold. She giggled to herself and started stroking it, making her man growl with pleasure. It was so warm in her hands she almost forgot about the hot water raining down on her.

Krystal's lithe hands worked in a hypnotic rhythm, sending waves of pleasure at every pull and every retreat. Fox's eyes drooped and his muzzle was hanging open. The wonderful feelings he felt put his body in autopilot and he began to slowly and gently thrust into her hands. The vixen smiled as she looked up into her succumbing husband. It pleased her knowing she was doing a good job and it even made hers womanhood tickle as a result.

Fox in his lust drunken state reached behind Krystal and put his hand on her head. He gently persuaded her to move in closer and closer even though she had no idea what he was doing. When his head jutted off of Krystal's cheek he stopped. Krystal stared up at him with large confused eyes and he looked away in shame.

"I'm sorry Krystal." Fox said and tried to move away but Krystal stopped him.

"Fox. You want me to put it in my mouth?" Krystal asked completely astonished at the notion.

Fox reached behind his ears and scratched. "Well… you see I uh… only if you want to."

"Will it please you?"

"It will."

"Then I want." Krystal said and licked his head with her tongue. Fox gasped as she swirled her tongue all around the tip. She thoroughly wetted him down with her saliva before bringing the engorged head in.

"Krystal!" Fox gapped as her lips enclosed around him, the warm wetness of her mouth sent shivers down the top of his spine to the tip of his tail.

Krystal purred as she knew she was satisfying him even more and it made her strive to do even better to pay him back for all that he did last night. Even if he didn't realize it, he made Krystal a woman by Cerinian standards and had quelled all fears and anxieties about sex. She felt like she owed him far more than she'd ever be able to give.

The vixen took in more and more of Fox while still massaging his throbbing shaft in her hands. As she did, she rolled her tongue around his the entire phallus. When she started applying suction like Fox did to her breasts the vulpine groaned with satisfaction, the more suction she added however the more Fox tried to lean her in. It was then the vixen became curious as to how much of Fox she could in fact take. Krystal drew Fox in all the way to her hands and felt him almost at the back of her throat.

Curiosity overpowered her and she let go of him with one hand and continued down his manhood until it prodded against the back of her throat, nearly causing her to gag. She pulled back out but the feelings emanating from Fox's goaded her to try again. She tried several times to reach her second hand but failed to as her body refused to accept the invasive phallus this way. But the vixen would not be beaten; she was determined to pleasure her man as much as she possibly could. She tried over and over again, each time getting a pleasured grunt or a surprised gasp from her man as a result. The hand on the back of her head helped tremendously when she sank in to take more of him, and with its help her lips finally touched her second hand.

The vixen pulled back and away while stroking the pulsing organ. Fox was looked down at her like she was a goddess. She smiled at him and kissed him right on the fissure of his member making him jolt.

"Are you enjoying this?" She asked when she perfectly well knew the answer. Fox nodded eagerly in response, having lost his voice at the moment. Krystal flashed him another salacious smile before kissing him again and again and again.

As she kissed him on the manhood over and over, a thought flashed across his mind that she easily caught. He wanted her to talk a little dirty, something she was too shy about before but now, in the heat of passion and her love for him she saw nothing wrong with that.

"It's so big, Fox." She purred and licked the bottom of the shaft from the loins all the way up to the tip. "I want it all deep inside of me, every massive inch. I want you to fuck me until I can no longer walk straight."

Fox grunted in response and a small shot of pre escaped his loins. The salty taste surprised the vixen but swayed her to resume her treatment. With a sly smile, the vixen once again descended down upon his member.

"Krystal." Fox groaned ecstatically as Krystal drew back and then charged forward.

Again Krystal drew back out and played with the tip of Fox's member. It was like what her mound was to him and the more she licked and sucked on it the more he enjoyed. She explored the small fissure at the tip and played with the underside which kept the vulpine thoroughly pleasured.

Krystal reverted back to bringing his shaft into her throat. As she pulled back out again she felt Fox's hand rest behind her head and bring her forward. When she reached the end of his member and pulled back out Fox pulled her back in. It was a rhythm and sure enough it was beginning to affect the vulpine. He could feel his loins begin to stir and want to release but he wanted it to last a while longer. Unfortunately they had a mind of their own and Fox had to stop.

Fox stopped pulling Krystal back but she kept going, determined to please him. "Um Krystal you should stop now I'm almost there." Krystal opened her eyes and stared into Fox's but she didn't stop bobbing her head back and forth. "Krystal um baby, you should probably stop now."

But Krystal didn't regard his warning. She knew what was coming and she was ready for it. She knew Fox would like it but would never ask her of it. Her head bobbed up and down the shaft faster and faster and Fox grunted from the overpowering feeling within his loins. As Krystal's head pulled back one last time Fox grabbed her by the hair with both hands and forced in as he climaxed. Their eyes never once breaking contact

Krystal felt his manhood swell and increase in size even more somehow. Several warm splashes shot from the fissure of Fox's member and leapt into the back of her throat quickly filling her mouth with his hot essence. The vulpine was so overcome with pleasure he let out a long howl until the very last shot. When the vulpine was spent he let Krystal go.

Fox was panting for breath but the realization of what he did came to him.

"I'm sorry Krystal I didn't mean to pull you in like that." Fox said ashamedly. "I didn't mean for you to get it in your-" Fox said but stopped when he saw the vixen swallow.

"Did I please you?" Krystal asked as she smiled.

Fox nodded with a dumbstruck look on his face. "Krystal you could have just spit it out!"

"Did it please you I didn't?" Krystal asked.

"Uh well uh… yes- I mean." Fox said but couldn't find the tactful words he was looking for.

"It did. And I'd do it all again. Besides, a man's essence is sacred, it brings new life and should not be wasted." Krystal said.

"Is that a Cerinian thing? Because you don't have to-"

"Yes it is a Cerinian thing and yes I do. A man's essence cannot be spilt onto the ground. It mocks the spirits and shames me as your mate." Krystal said as she stood up.

"Oh… well thank you for the blow… pleasures." Fox said.

"Thank _you_ for the ones last night." Krystal said as the water started losing heat.

"We should get out now." Fox said turning off the water.

"But we didn't even wash!" Krystal laughed.

Fox kept his hand on the shower handle. "You know what?" He asked as he turned it all the way up but was still only room temperature. "We didn't, did we?"

"No." Krystal said and smiled as she reached for the body wash. "Permission to clean the Captain's amazing body, sir?" Krystal asked.

Fox grinned. "Permission granted."

Krystal smiled as she squeezed some of the body wash out of the bottle into her hand. She set the bottle down and lathered it in her hands. Her hands trembled as they slowly reached out for Fox's body. She started at his arms and washed the flexed muscles thoroughly. Fox was the definition of fit, everything about him was toned, firm and sizable, his arms, his legs, his pectorals, his abs. She enjoyed washing them all down.

"Oh Fox." Krystal said when she reached his manhood which at the slightest touch became aroused and stiff again .The orange vulpine burned red under his fur as the blue vixen stroked, rubbed and washed his entire manhood. After a while she didn't care if he was more than clean, she kept washing and stroking and rubbing Fox. As the water began to wash away the soap, her muzzle got closer and closer the throbbing shaft. When Fox was thoroughly rinsed Krystal began another kind of washing with her tongue.

"Krystal." Fox groaned delightedly as he felt her lips envelope over his manhood again. Krystal began to add some suction but Fox was already close because of all her affectionate washing. This time however she sensed it and she readied herself without Fox's warning. A few more runs and Fox let out a satisfied grunt, this time however his shots were not nearly as numerous or plentiful. The vixen swallowed all the same.

"Krystal." Fox repeated as he stroked Krystal on the back of her head.

"Yes, Fox?"

Fox wanted to ask her so many questions like why was she pleasuring him so much and why did she accept his essence without complaint but instead he said. "I love you."

"I love you too, Fox." Krystal said as she hugged the vulpine's waist, his once hard shaft was now waning and shrinking back down to its un-aroused size.

"I think it's your turn for a wash now." Fox said grabbing the body wash off the shower's little counter in the middle.

Krystal stood up smiling. "Yes sir." Krystal said turning around and placing her hands on the wall. Fox also smiled and lathered his hands.

The vulpine started with her tail first but didn't have to remove the tail cuffs since they had already been taken off or fallen off some time last night. The tail was a very sensitive area and just the wrong amount of pressure could bring the tail pain but Fox knew how to make a tail feel like it's getting a massage with a happy ending. He gently rolled the tail softly and ran his fingers even more carefully through the fur.

Like everything Fox did to her, Krystal enjoyed the tail massage. She let out a relieved sigh as Fox moved slowly up her tail. When he reached the end of her watered down tail he wasted no time in grabbing her ass with both his hands. His hands didn't have any soap left yet he pretended they did so he could keep groping her and make her moan that erotic way she did.

When Fox's hunger for Krystal's ass had been filled he grabbed some more body wash and started at the vixen's ankles. Gradually he inched higher and higher up her toned legs, they seemed to go on for days and Fox wouldn't have minded if they did. When he reached her thighs he cleaned them a little quicker and allowed for the soap to rinse off his hands. Still pretending that he had soap on his hands Fox continued to scrub closer and closer to Krystal's waist, he felt the vixen tense and her tail flicked around excitedly. His hands moved closer and closer to her womanly crevice and she spread her legs expectantly.

Fox's finger barely grazed her womanhood and her back arched as she moaned. Krystal was still pretty sore but the longer Fox rubbed her mound and prodded into her with veteran fingers the less she noticed the aches. His expert fingers glided up and down the length of her beautiful flower. His right index finger began to swirl around in circles when he reached her mound. Krystal gasped and purred as he stroked and rolled her clitoris around. The vulpine smiled when he heard his vixen purr and his other hand snuck down to her depths. He teased her at first, pretending he was about to penetrate her and she arched her back every time she thought he was going in. It was almost cruel the way he did it, but she couldn't deny she was enjoying this tough love. Finally Fox found it in him to grant her the satisfaction and let his fingers slide inside her.

"Oh… Fox… oh…" Krystal moaned as she felt her still inexperienced womanhood begin to climax. The pressure built steadily and caused the vixen to breathe heavily as well as loudly. Fox could feel the shift within her and leaned into her so he could whisper.

"I love you, Krystal." Fox whispered and thrust his powerful manhood inside her acting as the catalyst for Krystal's climax to detonate. She barely heard him over her loud joyful wail but she did love him back. Her silky walls clenched and shivered with pleasure as seconds melted away into minutes. The filling feeling of having him inside her as she climaxed nearly caused her to collapse. She panted heavily, wishing it would never end. Yet when the climax passed, Fox pulled out of her and Krystal collapsed to her knees and held herself up on the shower wall.

"Krystal, are you okay?" Fox asked worriedly.

"Yes… I… am." Krystal panted as her ears flicked up and down involuntarily because of the water splashing onto them.

Fox knelt down beside her. "You're an amazing woman, you know that right?" Fox asked.

"Only because you tell me so much." Krystal said with a small laugh and a smile.

"Sometimes I have to say what's on my mind." Fox mumbled in her ear as his hands rubbed her belly. "I love you and I always will." Fox said as his hands progressively inched higher and higher. "You are so beautiful." Fox said as he kissed her neck. "So soft."

Krystal began to breathe heavier again. Fox's words were so arousing and heartwarming, she wanted him so terribly even though he had already given her pleasures. Her body trembled when his hands grazed her breasts but kept gliding around her belly.

"I love your heavenly voice, your silky fur, your gorgeous eyes, the way you eat chocolate." Fox chuckled and his hands suddenly cupped her breasts and squeezed causing her to moan. "Your arousing moans and squeaks." Fox said as he rubbed and caressed the vixen's chest.

Krystal closed her eyes and smiled. Fox's touch was more than she could handle. The smallest graze caused her to lose all control and relish in the feelings and pleasures Fox gave her. She reached back behind herself and ran her fingers through the back of Fox's hair. Fox chuckled and started kissing Krystal's neck where dozens of hickeys from last night amassed. Under her fur they were concealed but if Fox would have parted her fur he would have seen every spot he licked, nibbled, kissed, and suckled.

Fox kept fondling the vixen's breasts more for her pleasure than his own it seemed. As fun as it was for him Krystal was completely enthralled with Fox's touch and she felt the tingling sensations in between her legs. She wanted him so badly but couldn't find her words at all because of Fox's touch. The vixen began to rub her legs together and fidget because her yearning for him and his member was so strong. Her fidgeting did not go unnoticed however and the vulpine chuckled in her ear.

"What's wrong, Krystal?" Fox asked in Krystal's ear.

"Fox! Fox!" Krystal gasped as the tingling in her legs became overpowering. She couldn't hold her desires in anymore. She pulled Fox's hands away from her breasts and slammed him up against the wall. Before the surprised vulpine could blink Krystal began to smother him with her lips and rubbed her legs on his body. The vulpine was re-aroused within seconds and his unquenchable fire for his vixen flared. Fox grabbed his vixen and brought her down to the shower's floor. Unlike last night he didn't penetrate her slowly, she was more than ready for him now and he took advantage of that.

"FOX!" Krystal shouted delightfully as Fox's member went as deep as it could on the first thrust. He instantly started pumped deep into her with a slow rhythm and her need for him was beginning to be satisfied but she still craved more. The world began to fade from Krystal's mind, the hard plastic floor was like the softest bed, the chilling water was instead a summer rain, and the droning faucets were the ocean in her ears.

Every inch of him fit in so snugly, so tightly; almost as if she were made for him. The vixen dug her claws into Fox as he increased his speed. Everything about Krystal was driving him up a wall, even if he had already done the deed twice today, just a mere moan or a pleasuring touch (but in this case her all-out attack) caused him to become aroused and hard.

The vulpine beat on and on. His power was astounding, his speed was riveting, and his desire for Krystal was unending. Krystal moaned louder and louder, she was beginning to lose control again and she wasn't in the proper mind frame to give a damn. Inch by inch her mind began to reach out for Fox's until they were perfectly melded, Fox felt what she felt and Krystal felt what he felt once more.

The vixen and the vulpine could hear each other's heartbeat even through the pumping water and each other's pleasure filled moans and grunts. Krystal began to go limp and totally submissive, the magnificent pleasures coursing through both their bodies was overwhelming the innocent vixen. Before long the vulpine began to go numb to everything except pleasure, his body became like a machine working tirelessly and perfectly as he approached his simultaneous climax with his woman.

Fox buried his muzzle into his wife's neck, kissing her, suckling her, and nipping her soft flesh. The vixen cocked her head so he had full access to her but could do no more. Her body had surrendered entirely to Fox and was barely able to move. The only thing that hadn't left her was her voice. She made a soft moan every time Fox hit home, a small squeak when he nipped her, and a loud gasp when he started thrusting harder and harder.

The vulpine was panting now as his body felt itself draw closer to release. Krystal was the same way and by their own accord, her legs and arms wrapped around her vulpine. Her hands and claws dug into him like spurs to a stallion, prompting him and egging him to go even faster and harder. Her legs pulled him in tighter, never letting him go.

Fox's loins burned and Krystal's depth quivered for release. Every second and thrust bringing them closer and closer until finally the vixen felt his manhood swell once again.

"FOX!" Krystal cried out as they both released. Their muzzles were hanging wide open as the sensations coursed through their organs and the rest of their bodies. Fox released spurt after spurt until the vixen's depths were flooded with his seed. Yet just as he thought he was done, Krystal's own orgasm caused her womanhood to rivet and shake with rhythm that it was almost like she was milking him for even more of his essence. Just as Fox thought he was entirely spent, Krystal brought out another shot and then another, both as powerful and plentiful as all others combined.

Like before they both became tired and exhausted and were unable to move for some time afterwards. Even rigorous sex and pleasures beforehand couldn't weaken the feelings of their combined climaxes.

Krystal sighed and started to nod off. The feeling of her vulpine resting on top of her, his manhood still buried deep inside her, and the wetness of his essence was too much for her. She passed out, barely able to whisper "I love you." The last things she felt were a kiss on her lips and the hot spunk quickening inside her.


	5. Chapter 5 Finale

_**Hey all, this is the dirtiest chapter and by far the dirtiest thing I have ever written. If this doesn't get me flagged or whatever FF does then nothing will. I hope you enjoy… maybe enjoy is the wrong word.**_

'_Today is so perfect.'_ Krystal thought as she ran her fingers through Fox's chest fur. The orange vulpine was sleeping quietly and Krystal didn't blame him. After all the thrusting, moving and effort he put into her, she doubted he'd wake up again today. She could still feel the warmth of his essence within her and her heart fluttered at the thought of having Fox's kits. In the back of her mind she felt it might be a little too soon, but if Fox wanted it, she'd bear his children without second thought. Just the thought of a child with both her and Fox's fighting blood in it excited her. Maybe the child would have some sort of powers to? She'd love training him to harness but not abuse them like mothers did on Cerinia.

Krystal sighed and rested her head on Fox's sweet smelling fur. After the shower they had laid down on the bed and talked for hours. Fox tried to get back up and get her to go with him on some romantic sailing cruise but she had passed out on him before he could have remembered. Not wanting to disturb her, Fox just went to sleep himself. A few hours later Krystal woke up and started running her hands through his fur thinking of children.

His heart beat away like soft drum soothing her back to sleep. The vixen looked up to the vulpine with doughy eyes and almost moved to kiss him but she was too tired after all the sex….

… Krystal slowly opened her eyes when she smelt food cooking and Fox wasn't in bed. The vixen smiled and reached out with her mind.

"Whatcha doin'?" Krystal asked with her mind.

"Just makings some breakfast." Fox replied warmly.

"Isn't it night though? I can see the moon."

"Yeah but I'm in the mood for breakfast, didn't get any food today. You want some too, or do you want something else?" Fox asked.

"No Fox, breakfast sounds perfect. I'll be right there." the vixen said and slowly got out of bed. She looked around for her clothes but decided why bother. There wasn't going to be any visitors comin and Fox might like it. Quietly and in the nude Krystal walked downstairs, every step engulfing her in more delicious smells of breakfast. Just as quickly as the smells came to her, her hunger got her. The blue vixen's stomach began to growl and whine for food.

As Krystal rounded the corner she saw Fox in the kitchen next to the stove dressed in nothing but a pair of boxers with a significant bulge in the front. This brought a smile to the vixen again and for a while she forgot everything but Fox's body. His back was so lean, his tail a little mattered at the moment but so bushy, his legs taught and strong and his ass so perfect. It took a while of gazing but Krystal slowly made her way towards the vulpine. He didn't hear her or smell her because of the bacon and with his back turned to her he had no chance of seeing her sneak up behind him. Without warning Krystal wrapped her arms around the vulpine's waist and didn't resist letting her hands graze the bulge in his boxers now and then.

"Hey, Krystal." Fox said and tried to get his fur to go back down.

"Did I scare you?" Krystal asked, resting her head on his back and slowly massaging with her hands lower down his abs.

"Almost. You surprised me though." Fox said as he adjusted the bacon and going beet red under his fur. Krystal was getting really frisky and if she didn't stop they'd forget the bacon, eggs, and hash browns and they would cook away into little crisps. He wouldn't really care but he hadn't had anything to eat since before the wedding yesterday.

Krystal started to nuzzle his firm, tight back as Fox's tail twitched nervously against her womanhood tickling her. The soft touch made Krystal yearn on the inside for Fox. She couldn't get enough of him and she doubted she ever would. Krystal started to get even friskier as her hands were now gliding down Fox's erecting shaft, the soft barrier of cotton the only thing standing in her way. She could hear his heartbeat quicken and his breathing deepen. In moments Krystal's fondling turned him rock hard, stretching the cotton and threatening to rip it. She continued to play with him, trying to get him to pay attention to her. If he didn't want to that was fine, she'd keep at it until she won or she pleased him. Finally, Fox turned the stove to low, moved the sizzling skillets and turned around. His manhood pulsed as it rubbed against Krystal while the two foxes kissed tenderly. Fox's hands explored her body while her hands explored his. Neither one held any reserve as they explored their spouse. Fox grabbed Krystal's large breasts and she sank her hands in and grabbed his large manhood. Fox grabbed her ass and she gently grabbed his loins giving them a gentle squeeze making Fox's ears perk.

"I love you, Fox." Krystal whispered as she reached up to his long excited shaft again. She could feel a power coming from it, the will to exert beyond limitations and be with her. Not wanting to disappoint any part of Fox the vixen slowly retracted from Fox's lips and moved down the vulpine's body. As the vixen slowly moved down she could only think of him on top of her and the gift that was hidden in his loins. She wanted children almost as bad as Fox but Fox came first, but not quite literally. Before she got to his abs, Fox stopped her. She looked up to him with querying eyes and he grinned at her.

Fox motioned with his head to follower her and he took her by the hand, slowly leading her to the living room. Krystal was curious as to why they weren't going back upstairs but she didn't care, it would take that much more time out of fooling around with Fox. Fox sat on the ground and Krystal followed his actions.

"What are we doing out here?" Krystal asked, hardly keeping from saddling onto him and sinking down onto his throbbing foxhood.

"You'll see." Fox said removing that damned cotton prison. Fox laid her down gently and mounted her. He kept his manhood at bay and out of the vixen for the moment as he kissed her lips and fondled her breasts. The vixen moaned and gasped as Fox's hand played with her breasts and sensitive nipples. He had magic hands that found nerves that not only sent pleasure where he touched, but in places far from the area of contact. He touched her nipple, he made her spine tingle. He kissed her lips and her tail bushed with ecstasy. Her favorite was when his member rubbed against her and made her whole body burn. His hands didn't just work their magic on her chest, they moved to every inch of her body, her side, her arms, her neck, her legs, and finally finding home between her legs.

"Oh God, oh God!" Krystal moaned as Fox's middle finger moved in and out of her like last night. She wasn't as tight or inexperienced but that didn't make it in anyway less enjoyable. Krystal's eyes were clamped shut and her muzzle was open as she panted deeply from Fox's playing. "Fox… Fox… Foxxx." Krystal moaned as she reached her climax.

The vulpine had heard that tone of voice before and knew she was close and he drew his finger out of her.

"No, don't sto-" Krystal began until she felt his lips and then his tongue on her womanhood.

The vixen let out a cry of pleasure as Fox licked and kissed her most sensitive areas. It was so mind-numbingly good, she couldn't control herself. She reached behind Fox's head and brought him into her. Fox replied by eagerly lapping every inch and digging his tongue deeper into her. His tongue moved in a rhythm she would never be able to follow. It entranced her and caused her depths to quiver and throb with pleasuring electricity. The vixen's heart fluttered as she tensed up. She felt every inch of Fox's tongue inside her and it kept delving deeper and deeper into her warm, moist, and inviting depths.

"Oh God, Fox! Your tongue!" Krystal whined and forced Fox as deep as he could get into her without hurting her.

Finally the vixen's climax was reached; her voice rang out loud as she enjoyed her overly intense orgasm. Her legs seized the vulpine's head and her womanhood squirted with pleasure onto the vulpine who greedily kept lapping his new favorite meal. When she was done, Fox was released and wiped some of the fluids off his muzzle but most his face was drenched from Krystal's womanhood and his own saliva.

"I love you, Krystal." Fox said to the twitching and near comatose vixen.

Krystal hardly even heard him. Her mind was almost blank and she couldn't move to save her life. All her life Krystal hoped she'd find a mate like Fox, but after last night she realized he was far better than she could have hoped. He was a man that would never hurt her, treated her right, and loved her more with every beat of his heart.

"I… I love you too, Fox." Krystal replied and struggled to get up but before she could even sit up Fox put her down, his manhood yearning for the vixen as he hovered over Krystal's magnificent, sweat covered body.

She was everything he thought of in a fantasy except better, she was real and she had feelings, not just an unbelievable thirst for wild, hot, passionate sex. The two fox's eyes met and Fox slowly beckoned towards her. Their lips came together and then their tongues embraced. Krystal blushed furiously as Fox's member and loins rested on her belly, warming her and making her womanhood ignite in a fire that her nectar was the fuel to. Fox pulled away from Krystal and saw her blushing under her fur. The vulpine smiled and moved himself into position. His member prodded the vixen's lips in such a tantalizing, teasing way. Every time he got close to penetration he pulled back just before he made it in. Krystal began to tremble and fidget which only aroused Fox more.

"Oh God Fox, stop teasing me." Krystal moaned as Fox rubbed his entire shaft up and down the vixen's lips, thoroughly wetting himself with the vixen's nectar.

Fox chuckled while the vixen laid under him in a lustful torment. Every cell in her body yearned for Fox, every fiber of her being wanted him to take her over and over but Fox seemed intent on tormenting her. She enjoyed the soft touch of his rock hard shaft against her lips but it was a just a drop of an ocean of pleasure. She wanted more, she needed more, yet Fox kept teasing her, even going as far to rest his massive member on her womanhood. Krystal panted heavily, her chest rose up and down much to Fox's further enjoyment. Secretly he wanted to see how far this could go on; waiting was half the fun after all.

"Please Fox, I want you, I need you. Now!" Krystal gasped as Fox resumed prodding her.

The first time he prodded her she believed it was for real, but he pulled away just before penetration. The vixen made little meow like sounds and was now shaking violently. A few more seconds and she felt like she would die if she didn't receive Fox in his entirety.

"Fox." The vixen whispered to the smirking vulpine.

"Do you want it?" He asked coyly, making the vixen blush.

The realization of the moment dawned on her. As of now, she was Fox's prisoner, his submissive. Her Cerinian pride normally would have caused her to leap up and take what she wanted, but before she could, Fox grabbed the hilt of his shaft and moved it up and down the soft lips of her womanhood.

"I- nyah!" The woman squeaked. "I want it…. Please. Fuck me! Fuck me, Fox!" She begged, swallowing her pride and sense of shame.

"I love you Krystal." Fox purred and kissed the vixen quickly before delving into her extremely warm, soaking depths. Krystal yelped and reached around Fox, pulling him in even deeper. Her muzzle hung open and her eyes were squinting after the surge of pleasure. He was so long and thick it seemed impossible for a man like him to hilt her and yet he fit into her so well. Every inch found its way into her, sliding across her walls, and reveling in the loving depths.

Fox pulled out and fell back in slowly, enjoying not only his own pleasure but the pleasure that was so evident on Krystal's face and in her moans. He didn't hesitate to fill her entirely now. Her depths were already so wet and thrusting in and out was just that much easier. Fox began to pick up speed but kept a tempo that the vixen had become synchronized with him. Every time he filled her womanhood she moaned. At first her moans were quiet but as Fox went on she got louder and louder and before long she was screaming.

"Yes! Yes! YES! Oh Fox! Take me Fox! Oh God, Yes!" She whimpered, gasped, and begged as she neared another climax.

Fox hadn't even come close to his release but Krystal was nearly there. Her body went limp and she shut her eyes tightly. Fox growled deeply and thrust harder and harder, making the gentle vixen rock with his body. Krystal's muzzle fell open revealing her limp, pink tongue and Fox attacked it with his own. She hadn't fallen out of it entirely, as she put up a weak fight against his tongue, but he easily dominated her.

When her orgasm detonated Fox felt something grab his ass and then forced down, causing his manhood to dive as deep as it could go into Krystal. He felt her womanhood pulse and pull his loins, attempting to milk him of his essence. Fox felt himself drawing close as the vixen came all over his hardened cock, but the vixen's pleasures began to wane before he could spurt rope after rope of hot fox seed. Once the vixen's climax passed she went limp. Her chest rose up and down in such a provocative way to Fox. He became mesmerized by them and he couldn't help but think about what it would feel like to rest his hard foxhood between them.

"Fox? Do you want that?" Krystal asked suddenly making Fox feel like he was busted.

Fox snapped back to reality and burned red when she saw the wide eyed vixen staring at him from under him. It was hard to read her as he stared down at her. He could see curiosity, eagerness, and but also confusion. Clearly, he had to choose his next words carefully.

"I uh… well-"

"Yes Fox, I'm willing to do this. Anything that will pleasure you." Krystal said licking her lips and smiling sadistically.

"You don't have to-"

"I _want_ to." Krystal said grabbing onto Fox's member and used it like a leash to bring him further up her body. Fox was now shining red as his shaft grazed the vixen's large, soft breasts. He could see the look on Krystal's eyes in the low lighting, and it was a hungry one. She wanted this more than he did and she wouldn't take no for an answer. His still wet member found its way between Krystal's cleavage and the vixen pressed her breasts closer together covering it entirely save the head which was touching Krystal's lips.

"Krystal!" Fox said and shivered from the intense pleasure he got as Krystal rolled her tongue around his shaft, lapping at his head and her own nectar. She looked up at him maliciously making him shudder and a glob of pre escape him. His manhood was rock hard and she could feel the burning lust it had for her with every one of his heartbeats. Slowly Fox thrust his manhood forward rubbing against her soft breasts and slipping into her welcoming mouth. Krystal opened her mouth wide and allowed Fox's manhood in where she licked and suckled the head much to the vulpine's growing pleasure. He let out a low moan when Krystal swirled her tongue all around his sensitive tip but he begrudgingly pulled out.

"I love you, Krystal." Fox grunted as Krystal took him into her mouth again, seducing his member into a world of ecstasy.

"I love you too, Fox." Krystal said when Fox pulled out and right after went back in. Even with her breasts keeping him back he made it in pretty far.

Little did Fox know but Krystal was already in his mind but this time she was in it with absolute focus and resolve, not because her powers were slipping because of her mind numbing pleasures. Without Fox knowing, she was keeping his mind and body from release. She wanted him to feel the great intense pleasure she felt every time he made love to her but she also wanted to get even, to hear _him_ beg.

Fox's sexual, gratifying torture stretched on and on. No matter how close he felt himself get to a release it turned out to be just another wall he'd climbed over. His loins burned with enjoyment and went into overdrive producing essence.

"Krystal you're so soft and your breasts are so amazing. I just want to fuck you over and over-" Fox said but stopped when it hit him, this time he felt it was for real.

His eyes dilated as his loins and shaft seemed to explode and all he could feel was pure bliss. Just as his loins released and shaft engorged, he felt it halt abruptly and ebb. It was so amazing but frustrating at the same time that he let out a small whimper.

"What's wrong, Fox?" Krystal asked innocently before suckling on his tip.

"Nothing…" The red fox panted. "I just thought… nothing."

"You want to release, don't you?" Krystal purred, getting a concerned look from her mate. "Beg me for it."

"Wha- ahh!" The vulpine gasped when his manhood and loins came upon the verge of release again but failed to fire.

Sweat poured down his face and neck. He finally realized that Krystal was the one in control now, and that he'd made a mistake making her beg for his cock.

"Okay! Okay. Please." Fox grunted as he felt his balls swell and become even more sensitive.

"Please, what?" Krystal asked and kissed his pre dripping shaft.

"Please… let me cum! I'm begging you." He begged, slightly enjoying the feeling of submission and embarrassment.

The vixen smiled and groped his ass, pulling him towards her. She wrapped her tongue and lips around the engorged member and sucked harder and harder. Fox's head fell back and a little drool fell out of his muzzle.

"Come on Foxy, show me what you got." Krystal said backing off his member and nestled his manhood deeper into her breasts before pressing them together.

The vulpine obeyed and went on a surge of rapid thrusts. His rock hard shaft rubbed heavenly against the vixen's soft bosom and the tip came into a warm, wet contact with tongue. Fox forgot everything but pleasure; he doubted he could even make himself feel this good. The satisfaction cascaded and finally reached a breaking point. Krystal sensed his oncoming climax and opened her muzzle for Fox's final thrust.

The vulpine grunted loudly as every last fiber in his being released and he spent his loins. Krystal's eyes bulged when she realized how much was gushing out. It was all so warm and sweet, but she couldn't catch it all in her mouth. Nearly a half a mouthful managed to land in her mouth but the other half splashed all around her muzzle, lips, neck and when he pulled back, onto her breasts. Fox kept cumming and cumming. He let out a low growl as another rope spurted out and streamed across his wife's beautiful face. Krystal relished in the warm, wet, sticky feeling all over her face, neck and breasts.

When Fox had finally shot his last he stared in awe at the white covered vixen. Krystal caught his eyes and smiled sinisterly before she collected licked her muzzle clean. Fox just sat on her trembling with fatigue, his member softening but only barely. Krystal collected every drop and rope of his essence, placed it on her tongue and slowly swallowed.

"K… Krystal. I… I never…." Fox panted, unable to think of what to say.

"That is what I feel every time you touch me." Krystal replied and then licked Fox's tip for the small pearl of essence on his tip, but she wound up persuading a little more to come out. It landed on Krystal's muzzle and she looked up at Fox. Krystal slowly let her pink tongue out and licked the small shot off of her muzzle while Fox just sat there watching and panting.

He never met a woman like her, she was so willing to accept him, pleasure him, and try anything without hesitation. She was so new to the idea of sex but now he doubted he'd be able to keep up with her by the weeks out. Already she was trying to assert a level of dominance; he shivered with excitement thinking what she would do to him next.

"I'm hungry, are you?" Fox asked when he sat there staring deeply into that devious smile.

"Not after that load, I feel almost full. But I'll eat." Krystal teased making Fox blush red fiercely under his orange fur.

Fox got off the vixen, his member even now, still hard and erect, and he helped the vixen up. Her warm body pressed up against him and his arousal making him grin.

"You're so warm Fox… and hard." Krystal said feeling Fox's member against her body.

"Because my vixen makes me so." Fox said and kissed Krystal's head as she hugged him. As she did though, it almost felt like she was trying to discretely shift herself so that Fox went inside her but Fox quickly shied away. If he didn't get something to eat inside of him he'd die before his next climax.

"Come on, let's eat." Krystal said grabbing Fox's hand and led him by the hand into the kitchen.

The vixen smiled to herself as she purposely let her tail brush up against Fox's shaft. She felt the pleasure and feelings emanate from his mind and took a small, devious pleasure for herself. She sensed that he wanted nothing more than to jump on top of her, kiss her into submission and then ride her. Krystal almost didn't make it to the kitchen because of her own lusts raging within her. She to wanted to jump on top, kiss into submission and ride and ride and ride until she made _him_ call out her name. No matter what they did, it seemed to never be enough. They both wanted more.

Fortunately for Fox's stomach they made it to the kitchen where the food was still warm. Fox and Krystal stood by the stove and the vulpine fed the vixen a strip of crispy bacon. She ate it greedily and licked Fox's fingers as thanks. Fox smiled and fed her again. Krystal took this one in slowly, like she would Fox and didn't stop until Fox's fingers were deep in her mouth. She started licking him while giving him a seductive look and his member sprung back to life in seconds as he stared dumbfounded at her.

"Oh!" Krystal said when it bumped into her and rubbed against her with every breath they took.

"Krystal." Fox sighed and ran his bacon grease deprived hand through Krystal's hair. "You are such an amazing woman." Fox said then kissed her. "Everything you do makes me burn inside. I'm addicted to you; I want you so badly every second. Every moment I'm not next to you, in you, under you, or on you is torture."

Krystal smiled and kissed Fox. "Then eat my love, the quicker you're done, the sooner we can get back to-" Krystal said before Fox started wolfing down his share of the food. "Alright then." Krystal said and dove her tongue into Fox's mouth. He tasted delicious with the bacon in his mouth; almost as good as he did without it.

Krystal pulled back and whispered. "Follow me." Before running off.

Fox had to wait and recover before running after her. The sheer exposure to her beauty in motion nearly overwhelmed Fox and he was once more panting heavily.

"What? What did I do to even be given the privilege of knowing about her existence?" Fox asked aloud and then followed after her.

The man ran up the stairs and burst into the bedroom but didn't find her in there and he doubted she was in the bathroom. Curious, Fox looked into the other rooms. She wasn't in the guest bedrooms but when he came to the empty bedroom he found her.

"Krystal? What are you doing?" Fox asked as he stared at the naked vixen looking all around the room, the full moon light reflecting off her fur.

"Fox… why is this room blank? There's nothing in here just empty walls and a cold floor." Krystal said.

'_Very cold.'_ Fox thought in his head as he stared at the vixen's breasts where her nipples were stiff.

"No really, why Fox?" Krystal giggled as Fox walked slowly towards her.

"I planned, decorated and organized this house all as a surprise and a gift to you. Don't even ask me how many hours of careful planning it took. The house was only the first part of your gift though. This room is the second half." Fox said and finally wrapped his strong arms around the vixen's waist. They drew in leisurely and when they came within an inch of each other Krystal asked.

"What is this room?"

"I wanted," Fox said and kissed her, "my beautiful wife," Fox said and kissed her again, "to help me," Fox said and kissed her twice, "make the perfect" Fox said and kissed her for a long time. Krystal was like putty in his hands. At any moment during the kiss she could have probed his mind and found the answer but she couldn't, her mind was on the kiss and the kiss alone. "I wanted my beautiful wife, to help me make the perfect room for our child."

Like a bomb detonating, Krystal's mind exploded with a thousand and one thoughts all at once. She almost fainted but she kept thinking of kits and Fox's desire to have them with her. She breathed heavily now, her hard nipples grinding provokingly against the vulpine's rugged chest. Without warning, Krystal grabbed the back of Fox's head fur in a death grip and kissed him as she led him to their bedroom. Fox didn't dare disobey or refuse her and he followed her blindly. He kept walking until Krystal threw him down onto the bed. Fox laughed at her sudden playfulness but then he saw something he prayed never to see again. The vixen hovered over him, tears falling from her eyes, landing in his cream colored chest fur. For a moment he worried he might have upset or even hurt her, but then Krystal made the best attempt of a smile she could make.

"F-Fox." Krystal sobbed. "You've made me so happy. And for that," Krystal said getting up on to the bed and on top of the vulpine, "I will please you like you've never been pleased before. Even then I will owe you more for everything you have done for me."

Fox's muzzle dropped. How, in this universe could she please him anymore than she already did moments ago? It seemed impossible but the look in her eyes he knew she wasn't lying and was determined. Krystal smiled and drew in for a kiss. She laid her body on to his strong, muscular form and caressed him. Fox chuckled as Krystal licked his lips but before he could open to let her into his mouth she pulled away.

"_Fox, this is something that only a few people have ever experienced."_ Krystal said in Fox's mind as she stared deeply into his jade green eyes. _"My mother told me that only when two people loved each other deeply enough could they feel the Eternal Bliss. Please let me dominate you now. Just this once, and I'll never ask again."_

Fox smiled and moved the hair out of her eyes. "Krystal, you can dominate me anytime you wish."

Krystal blinked and then sat up, her moist cleft rubbed against Fox's erect manhood but she didn't do anything, she just sat on him with a look of fixed concentration.

"Krystal? Is something-" Fox thought before he lost all control of his body for a split second.

Everything went dark but came back faster than a blink. When he regained his body he felt Krystal in his mind but she felt different from all the other times. It was stronger, clearer. It was almost as if she had become an actual part of him and in so doing he became a part of her.

Fox felt Krystal's thigh and the soft touch resonated from her leg to his like he was also being touched. Fox snatched his hand away but Krystal giggled.

"This feels wonderful." She said and rubbed her womanhood against his shaft. Fox's muzzle dropped as he felt what it was like not just for himself but for Krystal as well. The soft grinding of his flesh on hers and the experience of what it felt like for her coursed through him. "Oh Fox." Krystal moaned and rubbed up against him quicker and harder. In mere moments Fox became soaked in her wetness.

"I love you, Krystal." Fox said as Krystal guided him to her.

"And I you." Krystal said and slid Fox's shaft into her.

Both foxes cried out as the combination of both pleasures melded like the night before, only it was purer. Fox and Krystal could feel the other in their minds and their bodies against each other's. The night before was but child's play compared to this.

The blue vixen's eyes sparkled in the moon's light as she lifted herself up and down, gently sliding Fox into her and out of her. She felt herself boiling with ecstasy and Fox's exuberance and lust meld with her own. It was utterly mind blowing. The vulpine felt what it was like to be her and be penetrated while Krystal felt what it was like to penetrate. It was an entirely new and different sensation to them, but they welcomed it and more.

Krystal and Fox made eye contact and the vixen grinned maliciously. Fox knew what she was going to do now and did nothing to stop her, and why would he? Krystal began to move faster; she rode him up and down almost as fast as he could thrust. Fox's muzzle dropped and he began to moan.

"Krystal." He moaned only causing Krystal to become more aroused. She tried to go faster but she slipped and fell onto Fox's chest.

"I'm sorry; I'm not used to this." Krystal apologized and moved her arms to better support herself but Fox moved her hands away from her thighs and took it upon himself to keep her steady. Krystal smiled and resumed her riding but this time she rubbed her nipples just like Fox would.

"Krystal, Krystal! Ngh! Fuck!" Fox breathed, once again feeling his loins swell from Krystal's powers.

"I know Fox, I know!" Krystal gasped as the combined orgasm began to blossom.

It was stronger than even the first combined climax. Krystal still had her mind in control while Fox reveled in his pleasure. The vixen's hand began to glow as she concentrated all her remaining energy into her hand. She kept riding her stallion and touched Fox's shaft as she quickly pulled him out but then fell back in. Fox gasped as did Krystal, she felt through him his loins inflame and a primitive lust engulfed them both. Fox was first to act upon that lust. He shot up; smashing his lips against Krystal's and utterly dominated her tongue. The vixen had no chance to react and found herself once again under her man.

Fox began thrusting harder than he ever had before, frantic to mate the woman he loved over and over. Krystal moaned in her throat as Fox growled in her face. She had always feared seeing Fox as he was now, but even now, as he slammed eight inch cock slam into her quivering and excited depths he wasn't brutal or painful.

"Fuck me! FUCK ME, FOX!" The vixen shrieked as her husband thrust faster and faster.

Before she knew what was happening, she felt her body moving and found herself on top once more. She looked down to Fox questioningly, before he entered her again.

"Krystal. _Krystal!_" He whispered, still thrusting into her.

The Cerinian smirked and resumed her dominant riding. She was in control but Fox was so strong she had to hold on as Fox lifted her up and down like a bucking horse. The thrill, the excitement overwhelmed her and the orgasm finally matured.

Both Fox and Krystal screamed simultaneously. Fox watched through the slit of his eyelids Krystal arch her back and wail with delight. Every inch of his eight inch manhood was clamped down and milked by Krystal's womanhood. What happened downstairs was nothing compared to this. He filled her with his seed so much and so deep that with every spurt after the tenth, white, hot fox seed spilled out of her. Krystal began to gurgle and mew like a kitten as she felt more and more cum inside of her. Just the feeling and smell of it all brought another orgasm to her, draining all of her energy.

The spunk filled vixen fell over forwards and was caught by the vulpine. The last thing she heard before passing out was the sound of her soulmate's voice in her ear.

"I love you, Krystal."

_**AUTHOR'S NOTES~~~ Hey guys hope you enjoyed the finale. This was a… fun story and now that I've done it I feel like I can possibly do things like this in my other stories. This was sort of a tester story. I wanted to see how well I could do this, how much I can get away with and if I did good enough I would make naughty scenes in my stories a little bit more in-depth.**_


End file.
